Une Vie Ailleurs
by NeFy Snow
Summary: Pourchassé, rejeter et abandonné, Harry apprend un secret caché pendant dix-sept ans. Ce secret lui donnera une famille, un amour... il commencera alors une nouvelle vie avec de nouveaus amis. Slash Harry/Lex
1. Chapter 1 : Origines

**Chapitre 01 : Origines**

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le plus grand mage noir du siècle était mort de la main du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et cela faisait deux mois que Harry Potter était recherché. Il était accusé de devenir le prochain mage noir en puissance, de vouloir prendre la place de Lord Voldemort, qu'il l'avait tué uniquement pour ne pas avoir de concurrence en prenant le pouvoir.

Tous ses amis, ceux qu'il croyait être sa famille s'étaient retourné contre lui. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, ses amis, tous.

Harry ne pouvait même plus voir son filleul Teddy Lupin Andromeda était bien la seule à croire en lui, mais pour sa sécurité et celle de Teddy, elle lui avait demandé de ne plus venir le voir.

Depuis, il était en cavale. Comme pour sa quête aux Horcruxes, il dormait sous tente et se déplaçait sans arrêt. Il faisait très attention à ne pas laisser de trace, à cacher sa magie.

Harry avait un secret, un secret qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à Ron et Hermione, quand il pensait encore pouvoir leur faire confiance.

Le jour de ses seize ans, Harry avait commencé à se sentir différent. Il se sentait plus fort, plus puissant. Plus les jours passaient, plus il développait de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouvelles capacités qu'un sorcier ordinaire ne devrait pas avoir.

En premier était venu sa force, il avait la force de plusieurs dizaines d'hommes à lui tout seul, puis sa résistance aux blessures et, étrangement, aux balles d'armes à feux. Il était aussi capable de sa déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Sa vue avait totalement guéri, il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, mais il les avait gardées avec de faux verres – son instinct lui criait de ne rien faire pour que les gens autour de lui ne découvrent qu'il avait changé. Ses yeux étaient maintenant capables de voir à travers la matière et d'envoyer des rayons thermiques. Son ouïe s'était affinée, il pouvait entendre une conversation sur une très grande distance, même les sorts de silence n'étaient pas assez puissant s'il se trouvait à moins de cinquante mètres du sort. Dans tout cela, la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, c'est d'avoir découvert qu'il était capable de voler.

Harry avait toujours aimé voler, jouer au Quidditch était, pour lui, un moyen de sentir le vent sur son visage, la vitesse et les manœuvres pour attraper le vif d'or, tout ça étaient enivrent, alors quand il avait volé pour la première, il n'en était pas revenu. Ensuite, il s'était entraîné pour pouvoir le faire à volonté.

Et avec tout cela, Harry avait aussi remarqué qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette et ça l'avait grandement facilité pour son combat contre Lord Voldemort.

Maintenant, après deux mois de cavales, Harry était très heureux d'avoir suivi son instinct et d'avoir gardé secret ses changements. Bien qu'il se demandait toujours d'où lui venaient de tels pouvoirs.

Harry avait dix-sept ans depuis deux jours et il venait de recevoir une lettre de Gringotts lui priant de venir à la banque pour recevoir son héritage. La lettre précisait que ce n'était pas un piège, que Gringotts ne traitait plus du tout avec le ministère de la magie et que la banque ne croyait pas au fait qu'il voulait prendre le pouvoir en tant que nouveau mage noir, au contraire, ils le remerciaient de les avoir débarrassé de Voldemort.

Et cela faisait deux jours, qu'il se demandait s'il devait y aller ou pas. Harry choisit de faire confiance aux gobelins, c'est pourquoi il était en ce moment sur le Chemin de Traverse en direction de la banque. Il portait une cape sorcière de couleur émeraude qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et il avait une capuche sur la tête qui lui cachait le visage.

Harry monta les marches et entra dans le bâtiment blanc de la banque. Il avança tout droit vers un comptoir libre et quand le gobelin en face de lui lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, Harry lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçue sans un mot. Le gobelin la lui prit, la regarda et lui demanda de le suivre.

Il le mena dans un bureau à part et lui demanda de patienter. La pièce comportait deux canapés, une table basse, un bureau et une chaise, tout ça en face de la porte et les murs étaient couverts d'étagères, de dossiers et de livres.

Harry prit place dans un des canapés et attendit. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouveau gobelin.

- Bonjour, Mr. Potter, je suis Ragmir, je m'occupe de vos possessions.

- Euh… Bonjour. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? Ça avait l'air important.

- Oui, maintenant que vous êtes majeur, vous avez plein droit sur tout votre héritage, celui de vos parents et aussi celui de votre parrain, Sirius Black. Mais le plus important, est ceci, expliqua Ragmir en lui tendant un petit coffre.

Harry le prit en main et lui demanda ce que c'était.

- Votre mère voulait que vous ayez ce coffre à vos dix-sept ans si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle nous l'a confié un mois avant sa mort. Voulez-vous que je vous laisse seul un moment ?

- Oui, s'il-vous-plait, murmura Harry légèrement troublé.

Sa mère avait-elle prévu sa mort pour confier le coffre et des instructions quelques temps avant sa mort ?

Ragmir quitta la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Ce dernier posa gentiment le coffre sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des lettres. Les premières étaient des lettres d'amour adressées à sa mère et signée par l'initiale J.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère voulait qu'il lise ces lettres ? Ces lettres étaient-elles de son père à sa mère ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Voulait-elle lui dire qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre que James Potter ? Que, peut-être, ces lettres cachaient quelque chose de plus gros, quelque chose qui changerait sa vie ?

L'avant dernière lettre lui donna les réponses à la tonne de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. C'était une lettre de sa mère pour lui.

_Harry, mon fils,_

_Tu as maintenant dix-sept ans et je pense que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde._

_Je vais t'annoncer cela un peu brusquement, mais je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement. Tu dois savoir que James n'est pas ton père biologique. _

_Un peu plus d'un an avant ta naissance, James et moi, nous ne nous supportions plus et j'ai rompu avec lui. Ensuite, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un homme charmant que j'ai commencé à fréquenter. Nous sommes restés ensemble cinq mois. Il s'appelait Jor-El._

_Je l'aimais. Je me sentais bien avec lui. Et trois mois après notre rencontre, je suis tombée enceinte. C'est toi qui commençait à grandir dans mon ventre, Harry. _

_Quand Jor-El l'a su, il m'a avoué un tas de secret sur lui et ses origines. Jor-El ne vient pas de la terre, il vient d'une planète appelée Krypton. Les Kryptoniens ont des capacités physiques bien plus élevés que les humains, des sortes de pouvoirs que mêmes les sorciers n'ont pas. Comme pour moi et James, il avait quitté sa femme et sa planète, parce qu'il ne supportait plus sa vie là-bas. _

_Après cela, nous avons vécu deux magnifiques mois, nous étions tellement heureux. Puis Jor-El a reçu un appel au secoure de sa planète. Il est parti avec mon accord. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

_James est venu me trouver quatre mois après le départ de Jor-El, j'étais alors enceinte de six mois. Nous avons parlé et nous avons décidé de nous marier et de cacher la véritable identité de ton père pour te protéger. _

_À ta naissance, nous avons utilisé un puissant glamour qui te faisait ressembler à James pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. J'ai laissé dans le coffre une potion qui te rendra ton apparence normal, si tu le désir._

_Sept mois après ta naissance, j'ai reçu une lettre de Jor-El que je t'ai aussi mise dans le coffre. _

_Malgré toutes ces révélations, Harry, ne doute jamais que ton père t'aimait et que James t'a aimé comme son propre fils._

_Je t'aime, Harry._

_Maman._

Harry n'en revenait pas. On lui avait caché ses origines. Son père n'était même pas humain. Il venait d'une autre planète. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup.

Harry n'était pas totalement humain non-plus il était un sang-mêlé sorcier/Kryptonien.

Remis légèrement de ses émotions, Harry prit la dernière lettre et commença à la lire.

_Lily,_

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis désolé de ne t'écrire que maintenant, j'aurais plusieurs questions à te poser. Comment vas-tu ? Comment va notre enfant ? Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ?_

_Mais j'ai peur de ne jamais avoir de réponse à ces questions. _

_Krypton va être détruite d'ici quelques instants avec tous ses habitants. Je t'écris une dernière fois pour que tu ne m'attendes pas et que tu refasses ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments, je t'ai aimée et je t'aime toujours au moment où j'écris ses mots._

_Je voulais aussi te dire que quand je suis revenu sur Krypton, mon ex-femme avait une surprise pour moi. J'ai découvert que j'ai eu un fils, Kal-El, avec Lara, il a maintenant dix-huit mois. Je l'envoie sur terre, même s'il n'est pas de toi, il est mon fils et je l'aime, je ne souhaite pas qu'il meurt ici. J'espère que mes deux enfants se retrouveront dans le futur. _

_J'ai envoyé Kal-El dans une petite ville du Kansas aux États-Unis appelée Smallville dans une famille que j'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années : les Kent._

_Si jamais notre enfant voulait un jour connaître son demi-frère c'est là-bas qu'il le trouverait._

_J'ai aussi glissé dans la lettre un médaillon de Krypton, que notre enfant ait quelque chose de son père._

_N'oublie jamais, Lily, que je vous aime tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre._

_C'est un adieu, mon amour._

_Jor-El._

Le médaillon était une sorte de pentagone avec l'un de ses sommets plus long que les autres et une sorte de symbole en forme de huit. Il y avait aussi un petit mot écrit avec l'alphabet kryptonien. Étrangement, Harry réussit à le traduire immédiatement, c'était comme avec le fourchelangue, cela lui venait aussi facilement que de respirer.

Le mot disait _N'oublie jamais tes origines, mon enfant._

Harry passa le médaillon autour de son cou et prit la fiole de potion et, sans se poser plus de question, il la but d'une traite. Une sensation de chaleur lui parcourut tout le corps, cela dura cinq minutes, puis tout s'arrêta.

Harry fit apparaître un miroir et se regarda. Il avait toujours les yeux verts de sa mère, ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, mais ils étaient plus longs et plus discipliné, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait pris quelques centimètre, il faisait maintenant un mètre septante (1 mètre 70). Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, le faisant paraître légèrement efféminé. Il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'avant, même s'il ignorait complètement à quoi ressemblait son père.

Harry se trouvait beau, plus beau qu'avant. Il pensait que son nouveau physique pourrait l'aider pour trouver un petit ami. Et oui, Harry avait découvert en troisième année qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles, puis en quatrième, il était sorti avec Cédric sans que personne ne soit au courant, jusqu'à ce jour dans le cimetière où Voldemort avait ressuscité. Encore un secret, qu'Harry n'avait pas révélé à ses amis.

Harry prit une décision. Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec son frère et avec cette nouvelle apparence, il disparaîtrait plus facilement.

Il fit revenir Ragmir et lui parla de sa nouvelle apparence sans lui dire que son père n'était pas humain. Il fit transférer tous ses comptes dans une autre section de Gringotts qui se trouvait dans la partie sorcière de Métropolis, la ville la plus proche de Smallville. Il changea son nom de famille pour Evans, comme sa mère avant son mariage. Il demanda aussi un portoloin pour arriver directement à Métropolis.

Une fois fini, il remercia Ragmir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, prit le portoloin prévu pour son voyage, qui était simplement un morceau de parchemin et disparut pour arriver à la section de Gringotts de Métropolis.


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouvelle

Bonsoir ! Alors, pour le rythme de parution je publie tous les vendredi soirs, sauf si j'ai un problème, mais normalement y en aura pas. ^_^

J'ai eu plusieurs remarque sur la taille de Harry avec mon 1 mètre 70, alors j'ai fait une petite modification pour les prochains qui liraient ma fic. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé au fait que tout le monde ne dise les chiffres comme moi. hi hi

Et maintenant, la suite...

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Nouvelle**

Le 31 juillet à minuit une, Clark fut réveillé par un bruit strident, comme un ultrason. Il sut immédiatement que cela venait de la clef. Il se leva et avec sa super-vitesse, il alla à la grange, fouilla dans l'établi à outils et en sortit la clef.

Aussitôt, la voix de Jor-El se fit entendre dans sa tête.

- Kal-El, mon fils, il y a une chose très importante que je dois te dire. Sache que ta mère, Lara, et moi, nous nous sommes séparés avant que je n'apprenne qu'elle était enceinte de toi. J'ai quitté Krypton pour venir sur terre, et là, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Lily Evans, dont je suis tombé amoureux. Nous avons vécu cinq mois ensemble. Quand je l'ai quitté parce que Krypton avait besoins de moi, elle était enceinte de deux mois. C'est là que j'ai appris ton existence. Ne doute pas de mes paroles, même si mes actes te font penser autre chose, je t'aime, mon fils, je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je n'ai jamais revu Lily ou notre enfant, et Krypton a été détruite. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs, toi aussi, alors je t'ai envoyé chez les Kent.

Si je te raconte tout cela maintenant, c'est parce que ton demi-frère ou ta demi-sœur, j'ignore si c'est une fille ou un garçon, a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé des indications à Lily, si jamais son enfant souhaite te connaitre, il saura où te trouver.

Le médaillon que tu as trouvé dans les grottes et qui t'a fait revivre des événements de mon passé, mets-le. J'ai donné le même à mon autre enfant.

Exactement comme cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta et Clark tomba à genou sous le poids de toutes ces révélations.

- Clark ! s'écria sa mère adoptive, Martha, en arrivant dans la grange et en se précipitant vers lui.

Jonathan et Martha Kent s'accroupirent près de lui et lui demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Clark leur dit qu'il allait bien et se releva, il emmena ses parents à la maison et ils s'installèrent à la cuisine autour du comptoir.

- Que te voulait Jor-El ? lui demanda Jonathan.

- Je… Il… Il m'a avoué quelque chose. Apparemment, j'ai un demi-frère ou une demi-sœur.

- Clark ? De quoi tu parles ? questionna Martha.

- Jor-El a quitté Krypton avait de savoir que ma mère biologique était enceinte de moi. Et, il est tombé amoureux d'une humaine avec laquelle, il a eu un enfant, mais il est retourné sur Krypton avant sa naissance. Puis il m'a envoyé ici.

- Clark, c'est merveilleux, dit Martha. Tu as toujours voulu que quelqu'un comme toi existe.

- Oui.

- Vas-tu chercher cet enfant ? demanda Jonathan.

- Il, ou elle, a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que Jor-El m'en a parlé. Et je n'ai pas besoins de le chercher. Il, ou elle, sait où me trouver.

- Alors nous attendrons. Mais s'il ne vient pas… continua Martha.

- Je connais le nom de sa mère, elle s'appelle Lily Evans, mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je pourrai toujours demander à Chloé de m'aider.

- Oui. Bon, maintenant, il est temps de retourner au lit, tu as toujours le lycée demain, ordonna Jonathan.

- Bonne nuit, maman, papa.

Clark remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormit dès la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Il fit un rêve sur un être comme lui, ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, connaissant le fait de mentir pour cacher la vérité. Il se sentait bien, en pensant enfin avoir trouvé un confident, ou une confidente.

Le lendemain, il alla comme si de rien était au lycée. Mais ses amis virent tout de suite que quelque chose le préoccupait il était totalement dans la lune. Chloé finit par l'emmener dans les bureaux de La Torche et lui demanda :

- Clark, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es différent aujourd'hui.

- C'est rien.

- Oh ! Allez, Clark, tu peux tout me dire.

- Elle a raison, intervint Lana, qui venait d'arriver.

- Je… Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un frère ou une soeur.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et Lana lui demanda de quoi il parlait.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de… de mon père biologique. Il a écrit qu'il a eu un autre enfant en plus de moi.

- Clark, je ne savais pas que tu avais retrouvé ton père biologique.

- En quelque sorte, il est mort avec ma mère, c'est pour ça que j'ai été adopté. Il avait demandé à des avocats de m'envoyer la lettre à une date précise.

- Et… tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, il, ou elle, sait où je vis, s'il veut me connaitre, il viendra. Je vais attendre quelque temps avant de le chercher.

Ils quittèrent tout trois la pièce pour retourner en cours. À la fin de journée, Clark partit avec sa super-vitesse et alla dans les grottes. Il regarda pour la millième fois les dessins recouvrant les murs.

Son regard se posa sur des dessins que même les légendes de la tribu indienne ne pouvaient expliquer. Un serpent géant aux yeux rouges faisant face à une panthère aux yeux verts, ils se battaient ensemble plusieurs fois. La panthère grandissait à chaque combat. Sur le dessin suivant, tout un peuple tournait le dos à la panthère et sur le dernier, la panthère et Naman se rencontraient.

Joseph Willowbrook, le chef de la tribu indienne, lui avait dit que la panthère était un allié de Naman, mais il n'avait jamais compris qui était le serpent ou pourquoi la panthère était abandonnée.

Et si la panthère représentait ce frère ou cette sœur qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Un ou une allié(e) qui ne le trahirait jamais et que Clark ne trahirait jamais.

Il avait tellement hâte de le rencontrer. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait lui, ou elle, qui viendrait à lui, ça irait plus vite que si Clark devait faire des recherches.

Il rentra à la ferme heureux et très, très impatient de rencontrer cet(te) être comme lui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 03 : Rencontre**

Harry avait pris le bus jusqu'à Smallville. Il venait d'arriver dans la petite ville et il se sentait complétement perdu. Il ne savait pas comment trouver les Kent, et, surtout, il ne savait pas comment se présenter. Il ne pouvait pas arriver comme ça et dire « salut, je suis ton demi-frère ».

Pour se redonner contenance, Harry entra dans un petit café, le Talon. Il s'avança vers le comptoir, une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait derrière et servait les clients. Elle semblait très gentille et attentionnée.

- Excusez-moi… commença Harry.

- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la femme.

- Un café noir, s'il-vous-plait.

Elle le lui fit et lui tendit. Harry le prit, le paya et but une première gorgée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand la femme lui adressa la parole.

- Vous êtes nouveau en ville, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant ?

- Oui, je… je cherche quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne, mais je peux peut-être vous aider. Qui cherchez-vous ?

Harry hésita, puis dit :

- Je cherche la famille Kent.

- Alors vous avez de la chance, je suis Martha Kent, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- Harry, Harry Evans, répondit Harry en lui prenant la main et la serrant.

Il vit une lumière briller dans les yeux de Martha. Elle murmura un _oh ! Mon dieu _et lui demanda quelque chose auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Excusez-moi, mais… votre mère s'appelle bien Lily Evans ?

- Euh… oui, mais, comment…

- Jor-El.

- Ah ! Alors, vous êtes au courant ?

- Oui. À vrai dire, nous vous attendions, Clark sera très heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Clark ?

- C'est le prénom que nous avons donné à Kal-El lorsque nous l'avons adopté. Comme nous ne savions pas d'où il venait, il fallait bien lui donner un nom.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer aussi.

- Je fini de travailler dans une petite heure. Installez-vous à une table en attendant.

- Merci, madame.

- Martha, appelez-moi Martha.

- Très bien, alors moi, c'est Harry.

Harry trouva une place de libre à une petite table et s'installa avec son café. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si vite en moins d'une heure qu'il était dans cette ville et il avait déjà rencontré la mère adoptive de son frère. Maintenant, il était encore plus stressé qu'avant. Sa rencontre avec son frère se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il était heureux, avait peur, était frustré et très impatient.

X

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et une heure plus tard, Martha le sortit de ses pensées et il la suivit jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Oui… oui. Je suis juste… hmm…

- Stressé ? Impatient ?

- Oui. Un peu de tout.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Clark est aussi impatient et stressé que toi. Tout se passera bien.

- Je suis déjà moins stressé qu'avant. En fait, la façon dont vous m'avez accueilli m'a beaucoup rassuré. Je pensais que vous ne prendriez pas aussi bien la nouvelle de mon existence.

- Harry, Jor-El nous a appris ton existence il y quatre jours et Clark a toujours voulu que quelqu'un comme lui soit là pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cachant ses véritables capacités aux yeux de tous. Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais totalement comprendre ce que vit Clark, alors si ton arrivée peut améliorer son fardeau et le tient, par la même occasion, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Harry vit bientôt une charmante ferme à l'horizon. Une jolie maison jaune et une grande grange rouge perdues au milieu des champs. La propriété toute entière était accueillante. Martha engagea la voiture sur la route menant à la ferme et s'arrêta devant la maison. Ils descendirent tous deux et Martha emmena Harry à l'intérieur.

- Je suis rentrée, dit Martha.

- Martha alla embrasser un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux blond châtain et aux yeux bleus. Il avait l'air sévère et gentil en même temps.

- Bonsoir. Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu.

- Oui, j'ai fait une rencontre. Jonathan, je te présente Harry Evans, le frère de Clark, expliqua-t-elle, en le désignant.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, monsieur, dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

- Moi de même. Mais appelles-moi Jonathan et tutoyons-nous.

- Bien sûr.

- Où est Clark ? demanda Martha.

- Dans la grange, il répare la rambarde. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Jonathan finit à peine sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon d'au moins vingt centimètre de plus que Harry. Il avait les cheveux de la même couleur que lui et avait des yeux bleu vert. Il était aussi musclé qu'un joueur de football américain cela n'étonnerait pas Harry qu'il en ait joué à un moment ou à un autre. Bien que Harry ressemble plus à sa mère, il vit tout de suite les petites ressemblances qu'il y avait entre lui et Clark.

Clark, de son côté, s'était arrêté en voyant ce jeune homme brun devant lui. Il avait de magnifique yeux vert émeraude, sa taille était d'environ 1 mètre 70, et, comme Harry de son côté, il vit les similitudes physiques entre eux deux. Son frère. Il avait un frère alors.

Un lien se créa entre eux au moment même où leurs regards se croisèrent et ils surent qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé une personne en qui ils pourraient faire totalement confiance et sur qui se reposer en cas de problème.

- Clark, je pense que tu seras heureux de rencontrer ton…

- Mon frère, murmura Clark en coupant son père.

- Je… je suis Harry, se présenta, en hésitant, Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

- J'en ai une petite idée.

- Clark, emmène Harry dans la grange, vous aurez le temps de parler jusqu'au souper.

- Oui… oui. Hmm… suis-moi.

Harry et Clark quittèrent la maison et entrèrent dans la grange. Clark monta les escaliers et emmena Harry dans une espèce de petit salon où des étagères pleines de livres trônaient.

- Mon père appelle cet endroit ma Forteresse de Solitude.

- C'est génial. Moi aussi, quand je voulais être seul je me réfugiais en hauteur, dit Harry en s'approchant du télescope et en regardant dedans.

- Tu t'intéresses à l'astronomie ?

- Depuis deux ans, avant je m'en fichais pas mal.

- Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- La mort de mon parrain.

- Je… Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en fait pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je… je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'astronomie… ? Si ça ne te dérange pas !

- Non, c'est bon. En fait, dans sa famille, c'était une tradition de donner des noms d'étoiles à leurs enfants. Mon parrain s'appelait Sirius et en regardant l'étoile Sirius, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là, avec moi.

- Tu devais être très proche de lui.

- Oui, il était ma seule vraie famille. Enfin, jusqu'à il y a peu.

- Et ta mère ?

Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil, Clark prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

- On peut tout ce dire, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr. Harry, on ne se connait pas encore, mais je peux te dire que dès l'instant où Jor-El m'a appris pour toi, j'ai voulu te rencontrer. Nous sommes pareil, enfin presque, mais j'espérais enfin trouver un confident en toi, et si tu le veux bien, je veux vraiment tout apprendre de toi.

- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je le sens. Alors je croix que je vais te faire un résumé de ma vie et après ce sera ton tour.

- Ça me va, sourit Clark.

X

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à se raconter leur vie. Harry lui révéla tout sur le monde sorcier, la guerre, l'école, ses préférences sexuelles, la mort de sa mère et de son père adoptif, l'arrivée de ses pouvoirs à seize ans, la trahison du monde sorcier envers lui et, enfin, les lettres de sa mère.

Clark fut d'abord surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait tout une communauté qui se cachait, il pensait que seul quelque personne avait des pouvoirs magiques, comme par exemple la comtesse Isabelle, l'ancêtre de Lana. Mais sa sexualité ne lui posa aucun problème. Clark était, après tout, très ouvert d'esprit.

Puis ce fut au tour de Clark de parler de sa vie. Il lui parla des mensonges qu'il devait dire à tout bout de champ pour cacher ses pouvoirs, des effets de la Kryptonite sur lui et sur les gens normaux qui, eux, développaient alors des pouvoirs et qui n'étaient pas toujours saint d'esprit. Les projets de Jor-El pour lui et ses doutes concernant Lex.

- Ces Kryptonites, tu penses qu'elles ont le même effet sur moi ? questionna Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer.

Clark se leva et sortit une boîte d'un tiroir. Il revint s'assoir et la tendit à Harry. Ce dernier la prit.

- C'est une boîte en plomb. Essaies de regarder dedans !

Harry regarda et vit que la boîte contenait une pierre aux reflets verts.

- Il y a une pierre dedans.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Euh… je regarde avec ma vision…

- Non. Non ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas à travers le plomb.

- Je n'ai pas de difficulté à voir à travers.

- C'est sûrement ton sang sorcier qui te permet de voir à travers le plomb.

- Peut-être. Et la pierre ?

- C'est de la Kryptonite verte.

Harry ouvrit lentement la boîte et ressentit presque immédiatement les effets néfastes de la météorite. Il sentit toutes ses forces le quitter, il se sentit faible. Mais en même temps, il vit que Clark était plus atteint que lui par ces effets.

Harry ferma la boîte et se sentit mieux sur le champ.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui… oui. Et toi ?

- Ça va. Mieux que toi, en tout cas.

- Encore une fois, sûrement ton sang humain.

- Oui, sûrement. Mon sang humain et ma magie font que je suis légèrement différent de toi.

- C'est ce qui te rend unique, rit Clark

Ils rirent tous deux, ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils pouvaient tout se dire.

- Les garçons, le souper est prêt, les appela Jonathan.

Ils descendirent et suivirent Jonathan jusqu'à la maison. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée en mangeant ensemble. Harry leur apprit pour la magie, il leur faisait confiance. Il leur apprit aussi que dans le monde magique d'Angleterre il était recherché parce que ses pouvoirs faisaient peur aux sorciers, ils étaient trop grand à leur goût. Ils apprirent aussi pour son émancipation et qu'il n'avait plus de famille en Angleterre. Il leur dit aussi que la famille Potter était très connue dans le monde moldu comme l'une des familles les plus riches au monde. Martha lui proposa de rester vivre ici, à la ferme Kent autant qu'il le voudrait.

Après le souper, Jonathan et Clark installèrent un matelas dans la chambre de Clark pour Harry. Martha leur ordonna d'aller au lit Clark devait toujours aller au lycée le lendemain.

- Bonne nuit, les garçons, leur dirent les parents de Clark.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? demanda Clark. Tu vas t'inscrire au lycée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus retourné dans une école moldue depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau pour suivre les cours.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi demain, je te présenterai à mes amis et tu pourrais essayer de faire un test d'aptitude pour savoir si tu as le niveau pour faire le lycée.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais faire ça pour commencer, après je verrai. Sinon, j'irai voir dans le monde magique, je sais qu'aux États-Unis, on ne me considère pas comme une menace. Peut-être que je pourrai finir mes études de magie.

- Comme ça, tu sais quoi faire. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Clark.

Ils se couchèrent, éteignirent la lumière et s'endormirent presque en même temps. Ils venaient tous deux de passer l'une des meilleures journées de leur vie et d'avoir fait une rencontre qui changerait leur vie pour le restant de leurs jours.


	4. Chapter 4 : Commencement

**Chapitre 04 : Commencement**

Clark fut réveillé par des bruits étranges, comme des gémissements de peur. Il regarda l'heure – 5h23 – et porta son regard sur le lit de Harry. Harry était en train de bouger dans tous les sens en poussant de petits bruits, de petits gémissement effrayés et en demandant à quelqu'un de lui pardonner, qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui était arrivé, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Clark se leva, s'approcha de Harry et le secoua pour le réveiller. Harry se réveilla d'un coup tout en se redressant et en criant un NON retentissant. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. Clark le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

- Shut, shut, Harry, je suis là, il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Merci… murmura Harry.

- De rien. Tu devrais dormir encore un moment.

- Non, c'est bon. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir de toute façon.

- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ?

- Oui, la guerre m'a beaucoup affecté.

- Avec le rôle que tu as joué dedans, je comprends que cela te touche autant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre ma vie en main et de la recommencer ici.

Clark le lâcha et ils se levèrent. Harry alla prendre une douche, pendant que Clark préparait le petit déjeuner. Quand Harry descendit Martha et Jonathan déjeunaient déjà et Clark lui prépara une assiette avec une tartine de confiture à la fraise. Harry le remercia.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Martha.

- J'emmène Harry au lycée, il fera un test pour savoir s'il a le niveau pour suivre les cours, expliqua Clark. Et après…

- Si j'ai le niveau, je m'inscrirai un lycée, termina Harry.

À sept heures, Harry et Clark sortirent pour prendre le bus, mais le manquèrent.

- Désolé, je ne suis jamais à l'heure, s'excusa Clark.

- Comme ça, on est deux, rit Harry. On fait la course ?

- Tu sais où est le lycée ?

- Je trouverai bien. Alors ?

- C'est parti.

Ils partirent en courant avec leur super-vitesse ils riaient comme des fous. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ça, ils se sentaient complétement libre. Ils arrivèrent en quelques secondes au lycée. Clark gagna d'une seconde la cours, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il connaissait la ville mieux que Harry.

Clark emmena Harry dans les bureaux de La Torche. Il ouvrit la porte et, comme il s'y attendait, Chloé était déjà là, assise devant un ordinateur à taper un de ses articles. Elle leva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Oh ! Clark, tu es bien matinal !

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et, qui est-ce ? demanda Chloé en voyant Harry.

- Chloé, je te présente mon demi-frère, Harry Evans. Harry, voici ma meilleure amie Chloé Sullivan.

- Oh, mon dieu. Dire que ça fait cinq jours que Clark n'arrête pas de nous dire qu'il voulait te rencontrer. Je ne pensais pas que l'on te verrait aussi tôt, mais je suis super contente de faire ta connaissance, Harry.

- Moi aussi, Chloé, je suis ravi.

- Chloé, est-ce que tu aurais un test d'aptitude pour entrer au lycée en avant dernière année ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais, pourquoi ?

- C'est pour moi. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau pour suivre les cours ici, alors Clark m'a proposé de faire le test avant de m'inscrire.

- Tu vas rester ici ?

- Je n'ai rien qui ne me retienne ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas de famille ? Et ta mère ?

- Chloé !

- C'est bon, Clark, je vois bien que Chloé est curieuse de nature. Chloé, ma mère est morte quand j'avais un an en même temps que mon père adoptif. Et ma tante et mon oncle sont bien trop contents de ne plus m'avoir dans les pieds.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa Chloé.

- Ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est du passé, et j'espère que l'on deviendra de bons amis.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je commence à comprendre d'où vient le sens de justice de Clark, tu as le même.

- Ça doit être de famille, dit Clark. On le fait, ce test ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Chloé, enthousiaste.

Elle fouilla dans un des tiroirs d'une étagère et en tira un dossier qu'elle tendit à Harry, elle lui dit de s'installer à un bureau et lui précisa que ce test ce faisait normalement sur une durée de trois heures. Clark et Chloé iraient à leurs leçons de la matinée, pendant que Harry remplirait le test à La Torche.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces derniers instants. Harry se mit tout de suite au travail. Il ne lui fallut que deux heures pour remplir le questionnaire en entier.

Harry avait beaucoup lut lorsqu'il était encore chez sa tante et son oncle, à la bibliothèque de l'école où il avait été inscrit. Il faisait bien attention de faire de moins bons résultats que Dudley, du coup, il ne savait pas à quel niveau il se trouvait à l'époque et par la suite, il avait continué de lire des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque la plus proche, comme ça il continuait ses études moldues en plus des sorcières.

Encore un secret qu'il avait caché à Ron et Hermione. Il était aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, si ce n'est plus. Il avait toujours été curieux, du coup, il apprenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais s'était devenu une habitude pour lui de cacher ses réelles capacités, de ne jamais montrer ce qu'il valait réellement. Sûrement, son côté serpentard.

Il avait répondu à toutes les questions, mais il ignorait si les réponses étaient justes. Il devrait attendre que Chloé le corrige pour ça.

Pendant les minutes suivantes, Harry regarda le mur des bizarreries de Chloé et il lut quelques articles aussi. Il s'installa devant un ordinateur et regarda les nouvelles moldues en Angleterre. Il vit plusieurs articles anglais et américain parlant du plus jeune milliardaire anglais ayant demandé l'asile politique aux États-Unis pour des raisons personnelles.

Il avait fait la demande à la banque Gringotts de Métropolis. Sur le moment, il venait d'apprendre que les Potter étaient connus des moldus comme l'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre. Et dire que toute la communauté sorcière lui avait caché ça. Il avait aussi envoyé quelques photos, maintenant qu'il avait changé d'apparence. Il pensait au départ se cacher sous cette apparence, puis il avait choisi de faire en sorte que le monde magique anglais ne puisse pas s'en prendre à lui sans être accusé d'enlèvement ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Les sorciers d'Amérique ne le considéraient pas comme une menace, mais bien comme un héros de guerre. Ils avaient été plus qu'heureux de lui donner l'asile. Le ministère de la magie anglais ne pourrait plus rien lui faire, maintenant qu'il était sous la protection d'un autre pays et qu'il était revenu au-devant de la scène chez les moldus comme l'Héritiers Potter. Dans un article, on parlait aussi de son changement de nom de famille où il était expliqué qu'Harry avait changé son nom pour oublier sa vie en Angleterre et la recommencer aux États-Unis.

Harry se dit que définitivement, il n'était pas fait pour passer inaperçu. Bientôt, tout Smallville serait au courant. Il se félicitait d'en avoir parlé avec la famille Kent au complet avant que les rumeurs ne circulent.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par une jeune femme brune dont les cheveux lui arrivaient sous les omoplates et aux yeux brun vert. Elle était très belle et Harry reconnu tout de suite en elle Lana. Après la description que Clark lui avait faite d'elle, il était facile de savoir qui était en face de lui. Elle arrivait en parlant et se stoppa en le voyant :

- Chloé, tu aurais… Oh ! Excusez-moi, je pensais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis Harry, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Lana, répondit-elle en la lui serrant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

- Oui, je suis nouveau en ville. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais m'inscrire au lycée, on verra bien. Tu cherchais Chloé, il me semble ?

- Oui.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, tu peux l'attendre.

Et en parlant du loup, Chloé et Clark entrèrent juste après que Harry est finit sa phrase.

- Lana ? interrogea Chloé.

- Bonjour, Clark, Chloé.

- Lana, tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Harry ? demanda Clark.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit pour nous, Clark. Je pensais que tu voudrais le faire, expliqua Harry.

Bizarrement, à cette phrase, Lana s'imagina qu'ils étaient en couple, bien qu'elle n'imaginait pas que Clark soit gay.

- Bon, alors, Lana, je te présente mon demi-frère, Harry.

- Ton demi-frère ? Celui dont tu nous as parlé il y cinq jours ?

- Oui.

- Je suis super contente de te rencontrer Harry.

- Moi, aussi, sourit Harry.

- Bon, Harry, ce test…

Il le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Chloé le prit, s'assit à son bureau et vit la page internet que Harry n'avait pas fermée.

- Oh, mon dieu. Tu es un Potter ? s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Harry.

- Chloé ? interrogea Lana.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas la famille Potter ? C'est la famille la plus riche de toute l'Angleterre. J'ignorais que tu en étais un. Pourtant tu t'appelles Evans.

- Mon père adoptif était un Potter et Evans est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et oui, je suis le plus jeune milliardaire de la planète, expliqua Harry.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, murmura Chloé.

- Bon, Chloé, tu peux éviter de le crier sur tous les toits, les gens le sauront bien assez tôt, demanda Clark.

- Bien sûr. Alors, ce test…

- Lana, tu voulais quelque chose, je croix, dit Harry.

- Oui. Chloé, est-ce que tu aurais les photos da la dernière fête du Talon ?

- Oui, elles sont là, tiens, dit-elle en tendant une clef USB à Lana.

- Merci, à plus tard, répondit Lana en quittant la pièce.

- Bon, j'en aurai pour une bonne heure pour corriger tout le test, alors, vous pouvez aller faire un tour.

- Ok, à tout, alors. Merci, Chloé, remercia Harry.

- Je t'en prie.

Clark et Harry quittèrent La Torche et Clark lui fit visiter tout le lycée. Ils virent les couloirs, le gymnase, certaines salles de classe qui étaient ouverte, le terrain de sport et ainsi de suite.

X

Pendant ce temps, Chloé corrigeait le test et plus elle avançait dans ses corrections, plus elle était surprise. Il n'y avait pas une seule fautes, autant dans les réponses que l'orthographe. Harry, s'il n'était pas un génie, était très intelligent, surtout que le test qu'elle lui avait donné était du niveau de l'université, pas du lycée. Qu'avait vécu Harry pour ne même pas savoir à quel niveau scolaire il se situait ? Étant le frère biologique de Clark, Chloé se demandait s'il avait aussi des pouvoirs, mais il n'avait jamais vécu à Smallville jusqu'à maintenant, donc il n'avait jamais été en contact avec des météorites. Alors, il était juste très intelligent…

X

Harry et Clark revinrent à La Torche juste au moment où Chloé notait les résultats sur la dernière page du dossier.

- Tu as fini ? demanda Clark.

- Oui… Oui. Harry, tu es sûr de ne pas connaître ton niveau.

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- D'accord… il faut que je te dise que le test que je t'ai donné n'est pas du niveau lycée.

- Alors… de quel niveau est-il ? hésita Harry.

- Il est… du niveau universitaire.

- Pourquoi tu m'as donné un test plus élevé ?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition. En tout cas, j'ai bien fait, continua-t-elle en lui donnant les résultats. Tu as fait un 100%, je n'ai même pas trouvé une seule faute d'orthographe.

Harry n'en revenait pas, pourtant les résultats étaient là, devant lui. Il savait qu'il aimait lire, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il avait lu et retenu assez de connaissance pour entrer directement à l'université, après six ans d'école de magie et de guerre.

- Bravo, Harry, maintenant, on sait que tu peux suivre le lycée, dit Clark.

- Attends, Clark, il peut aller à l'université à dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas rien, réfuta Chloé.

- Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je vais y réfléchir. En tout cas, merci, Chloé, je sais maintenant que je peux faire plus de chose que ce que j'avais prévu au départ.

- De rien, y'a pas de quoi, répondit Chloé avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, vous avez encore des cours tout l'après-midi, je vais faire un tour en ville et on se retrouve à 17heures au Talon ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller tout seul ? demanda Clark.

- Clark, tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoins d'un chaperon.

- Clark est comme ça, il s'inquiète pour tout le monde, dit Chloé.

- Je suis pareil, confia Harry. Bon aprèm !

Et il quitta la pièce. Il entendit tout de même Chloé dire que cela devait être de famille d'être aussi protecteur.

Sa vie à Smallville allait être très amusante et, surtout, différente de sa vie à Poudlard. Il avait hâte de connaitre mieux la ville et ses habitants. Et les amis de Clark.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lex

**Désolé pour mon jour de retard. mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de me connecter à internet hier, alors voilà, je publie ce cinquième chapitre aujourd'hui. Comme cela, vous aurez un jour de moins à attendre jusqu'au prochain. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.**

**NéFy Snow**

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Lex**

Harry quitta le lycée et se dirigea à pieds vers le centre-ville. Il visita un peu les rues et les bâtiments. Marcher et visiter ces lieux qui seraient sa maison, il l'espérait, pendant longtemps, lui faisait du bien. Il avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir se construire une vie normale. Enfin, aussi normal que possible lorsque l'on est un sang-mêlé sorcier et extraterrestre.

Harry alla au Talon à 15h30, il entra dans le bar et alla vers Martha qui était juste derrière le comptoir.

- Oh ! Harry, qu'est-ce que je te serre ? demanda-t-elle, dès qu'elle le vit.

- Un cocktail café vanille, s'il-te-plait.

- Je te fais ça.

Elle se mit au travail tout de suite et lui tendit sa commande dès qu'elle l'eut fini. Harry choisit une petite table seule dans un coin, s'installa et sortit le livre d'astronomie qu'il avait acheté sur l'Allée de Saphir de Métropolis – la partie magique de la ville – avant de venir à Smallville. Il se plongea dans son livre et oublia le monde extérieur.

X

Lex Luthor parqua sa voiture au bord du trottoir et en descendit, il se rendit au Talon et y entra, il alla vers Martha et commanda un café bien noir. En attendant que ce soit prêt, il regarda les gens présents dans la pièce. La clientèle principale du Talon était surtout les jeunes, mais c'était un super lieu de rassemblement pour tout le monde. Son regard finit par s'accrocher sur un jeune homme qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici.

Il prit son café et s'approcha de ce garçon plongé dans son livre qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait les cheveux brun noir jusqu'aux épaules, un corps fin, élancé et musclé juste ce qu'il fallait. Il était beau, même plus que beau, il n'y avait rien à en redire. Lex finit par prendre la parole :

- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver le plus jeune milliardaire du monde dans une petite ville comme Smallville ?

X

Harry sortit de sa lecture en entendant une voix d'homme lui parler. Il releva la tête un homme, d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, chauve, se tenait devant lui. Il était plus grand que lui avec de magnifiques yeux bleu gris. Harry reconnu en lui Alexander Luthor, dit Lex.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer si tôt, Mr. Luthor, répondit Harry.

- Puis-je ? demanda Lex en désignant la chaise en face de Harry.

- Lex avait été saisit par la couleur si particulière des yeux du jeune homme : un vert émeraude hypnotisant. Elle ne ressortait pas autant sur les photos qu'il avait vues.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry.

Lex s'assit et posa son café sur la table.

- Alors, que fait Harry Potter à Smallville ?

- Evans, j'ai changé de nom. Et je suis là pour faire connaissance avec mon demi-frère.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un frère.

- Je l'ignorais aussi, jusqu'à récemment. Je viens d'apprendre que mon père biologique n'était pas James Potter. J'ai aussi appris dans une lettre de ma mère que mon père biologique avait eu un autre enfant avant moi.

- Je suppose que cet enfant vit à Smallville.

- Oui.

- Et comment a réagit votre père ?

- Il n'a pas réagi. Il est mort il y a des années, même mon frère n'a pas connu ses parents biologiques. Ça nous fait un point commun.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'excuse dès que je parle de la mort de mes parents ? rigola Harry.

- C'est une bonne question, sourit Lex. Je suppose que l'on peut se tutoyer…

- Oui, cela me va, Lex.

- Je peux connaître le nom de ton frère ?

- Je suppose que oui, et comme je tiens à voir ta tête quand tu sauras qui c'est, exulta Harry. Mon demi-frère est Clark Kent.

Lex s'attendait vraiment à tout, à tout, mais pas à ça. Voilà un autre mystère entourant Clark et sa famille.

- Tu t'en remets, Lex ? demanda Harry.

- Oui. C'est… surprenant.

- Pas tant que ça. Clark n'a pas connu ses parents, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'existais, tout comme moi, je ne savais rien de lui avant la lettre de ma mère.

- Vous vous êtes trouvés, maintenant.

- Oui, Clark est le dernier que je peux considérer comme ma famille et j'espère que les Kent en feront autant pour moi.

- Oh, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça.

- C'est vrai, je suis sur la bonne voie.

Ils se turent et Harry replongea dans son livre. Lex finit par lui poser des questions sur son livre et Harry se fit une joie de lui répondre.

X

À 17h07, Clark, Chloé et Lana arrivèrent au Talon et furent tous trois surpris de voir Harry et Lex discuter ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Clark s'avança vers son frère et Lex.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance, dit-il à Harry et Lex.

- Oui. Apparemment, je suis plus connu que je le pensais, expliqua Harry.

- Quand une personne aussi riche que Harry Evans vient à Smallville, je suis forcément au courant, sourit Lex.

- Mais, oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu étais complétement surpris de me voir ?

- Pris la main dans le sac, murmura Lex, même si tout le monde l'entendit.

Ils s'installèrent tous les cinq à la table. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à parlant de tout et de rien, à rire et à s'amuser. Même Lex, du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, ne s'était jamais autant sentit heureux.

X

- Clark, Harry, je rentre, alors si vous voulez profiter de la voiture, c'est maintenant, vint leur dire Martha.

- Oh ! Euh… hésita Clark en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je vais rentrer à pied, mais tu peux y aller, Clark, je sais que tu as encore du travail à la ferme.

- Bon, alors… à demain, Chloé, Lana, Lex.

- Bonne soirée, Clark, lui répondirent-ils.

- Je vais aussi y aller, dit Lana. Bonsoir.

- Moi, aussi, à demain Harry, continua Chloé.

Et Lex et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul.

- Ils nous ont abandonnés, dit Harry.

- Oui. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré avec Clark et Martha ? demanda Lex.

- Je préfère marcher, ça me permet de réfléchir.

- Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

- Je n'ai pas encore passé le permis.

- Tu as déjà pris des cours ?

- Non.

- Alors, serais-tu d'accord pour en prendre avec moi ?

- Toi ? Le grand Lex Luthor me propose de passer du temps avec lui pour apprendre à conduite ?

- Oui. C'est si surprenant que ça ?

- Hmm… Avec ce que je sais de toi, oui, mais comme ce que je sais me vient des médias, ça ne compte pas. Je suis prêt à connaître le vrai, Lex.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Alors, on dit tous les jours à 16h30.

- C'est parfait. Je vais rentrer aussi, à demain, Lex.

- À demain, Harry, sourit Lex.

Harry quitta le Talon et rentra en transplanant dans la grange de la ferme. Cette première rencontre avec Lex avait été superbe, bien mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et Lex était à son goût, il espérait juste ne pas en souffrir. Surtout que Lex était hétéro.

Harry arrêta de penser à ça et alla aider Clark avec les rangements de la grange.

X

Du côté de Lex, c'était à peu près la même histoire. Il conduisait sa voiture pour rentrer au manoir. Cette rencontre avait été étrange et tellement bien. Il avait beaucoup aimé parler au jeune homme dont l'histoire était très mystérieuse. Le garçon en lui-même était mystérieux, mais cela lui donnait un charme certain.

Lex avait toujours réussi à le cacher, mais peut-être que le moment était venu de se laisser aller. Lex Luthor était bi avec une petite préférence pour les hommes, mais il l'avait toujours caché en sortant avec toute sorte de filles et en cachant et choisissant très soigneusement ses relations avec les hommes. Même son père n'avait jamais découvert son penchant sexuel.

Harry était tout à fait à son goût, maintenant il se demandait si le plus jeune étant du même bord que lui ou non. Ce qui était différent avec Harry, c'est qu'il voulait plus que simplement une nuit de sexe, il voulait le connaitre, le comprendre. Avec lui, s'il était gay, il pouvait espérer une véritable relation Harry ne voudrait pas de son argent, il était plus riche que lui, et peut-être que de véritables sentiments pourraient naître entre eux.

Lex gara sa voiture, entra dans le manoir, se servit un verre de scotch et s'installa dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un certain jeune homme brun aux yeux brillants comme des émeraudes.

X

Après le souper, Clark et Harry s'installèrent dans la grange. Harry sur le canapé, une jambe replié sous son corps et l'autre, le genou replié contre la poitrine, les bras autours et le menton posé dessus. Il pensait toujours à Lex, il hantait ses pensées depuis que leur regard s'était croisé.

Clark, lui, regardait dans son télescope.

- Clark, depuis quand connais-tu Lex ? lui demanda Harry.

- Ça fait à peu près trois ans.

- Et comment le trouves-tu ?

- C'est un bon ami, enfin, quand il ne fait pas des recherches sur ma famille et quand il n'est pas obsédé par les météorites.

- Il est curieux et perspicace.

- Pourquoi tu me poses ses questions ? demanda Clark en venant s'assoir à côté de Harry.

- Je… Lex m'intéresse.

- Il t'intéresse dans le sens… ?

- Dans le sens, possible petit ami.

- Harry…

- Je sais. Il n'est pas gay et je dois faire attention à mes sentiments.

- Oui. Mais aussi, lex n'est peut-être pas la bonne personne.

- Ça, je ne le saurai pas si je n'essaie pas, rétorqua Harry.

- Tu as l'air décidé, dit Clark. Mais tu as passé si peu de temps avec lui.

- J'ai bien l'intention de mieux le connaitre, je ne suis pas pressé, et s'il n'est pas comme je l'espère, ça n'ira pas plus loin.

- Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être te donner un petit espoir, murmura Clark. J'ai surpris Lex avec un homme une fois, et il ne sait pas que je sais.

- Attends ! Comment ça, avec un autre homme ?

- Ben, en… en pleine action devant la cheminée du salon.

- Sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était juste une passe de Lex ou autre, mais cela te donne une petite chance.

- Merci, Clark.

- J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais, surtout que Lex a en tout cas sept ans de plus.

- Ne crois pas que je sois encore puceau, Clark.

- Tu… tu veux dire que…

- J'ai eu ma première expérience à quatorze ans, j'étais amoureux, dit-il d'une voix triste.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda gentiment Clark.

- Je… je t'ai parlé de Cédric.

- Oui.

- C'était lui. On était ensemble depuis Noël et il est mort à la fin de l'année.

- Harry…

- C'est bon. Ça me fait du bien d'en parler. Et puis, Cédric ne voudrait pas que je vive dans le passé, il voudrait que je continue ma vie normalement. Mais assez parlé de ça, et toi, tu as déjà eu quelqu'un ? questionna Harry pour changer de sujet.

Clark se leva gêné et tourna le dos à Harry.

- Tu... tu n'as jamais… commença Harry.

- Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de relation qui m'aurait permis de passer à l'acte. Trop de secrets et pas la bonne personne. Et puis, j'ai peur de faire souffrir ma partenaire si jamais je perdais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, finit-il ses explications en regardant Harry.

- Tu sais, Clark, j'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un quand mes pouvoirs étaient réveillés et je peux te dire que je n'ai pas dû me concentrer pour les contrôler. Et je n'ai pas blessé mon partenaire. De ce côté-là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Après pour les secrets et la personne, c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt ou non.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je suis vraiment rassuré sur ce sujet.

- C'est parce que je suis toujours de bon conseil, s'exclama Harry.

- Mais, oui, c'est ça. Et pour le lycée, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'inscris dès demain au lycée de Smallville.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu pourrais déjà aller à l'université.

- J'irai en même temps que toi. Je vais m'inscrire en terminal et aller à la fac l'an prochain.

- On suit le même chemin scolaire pour le moment.

- C'est exactement ça, grand frère.

- Alors, à notre dernière année de lycée, petit frère.

Ils sourirent tous deux, ils se comprenaient si bien. Cela leur plaisait grandement d'avoir un frère sur lequel compter et que l'on pouvait protéger aussi.

Martha vint les chercher pour les envoyer au lit. Ils rentrèrent tous trois dans la maison et les garçons se préparèrent et se couchèrent pour une nouvelle nuit ensemble. De nouveau, ils s'endormirent dès que leur tête toucha l'oreiller et passèrent très bonne une nuit sans aucun cauchemar pour Harry.


	6. Chapter 6 : Discutions

**Chapitre 06 : Discutions**

Le lendemain, Harry s'inscrivit au lycée de Smallville. Avec Clark, ils avaient dû modifier son dossier scolaire pour qu'il corresponde avec ce qu'on savait de lui. Comme son oncle et sa tante disaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un délinquant instable et que s'était pour ça qu'ils l'avaient envoyé à St-Brutus, l'institut de redressement pour délinquant. Ils avaient donc mis dans le dossier qu'il avait fait sa scolarité là-bas et avec un petit sort de Harry les papiers prouvant son admission dans cet établissement apparurent dans leurs fichiers comme si le jeune Harry Potter était un de leurs élèves. Même les personnes ayant travaillé là-bas se souvenaient de lui comme étant un de leurs étudiants, grâce à de faux souvenirs implantés magiquement.

Son émancipation était aussi mentionnée dans le dossier. Ils avaient aussi inventé des résultats scolaires qui correspondent aux résultats qu'un lycéen pourrait avoir, mais ils avaient fait en sorte que Clark et Harry puissent quand même être dans la même année. Harry ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il était plus intelligent que ceux de son âge, ils avaient donc gardé les résultats du test de Chloé pour eux.

La secrétaire de la réception du lycée avait été surprise de leur lien familial, mais était heureuse pour eux. Deux frères qui se retrouvent et terminent leurs études ensembles l'avaient beaucoup touchée.

Harry avait ainsi commencé sa première journée en tant que lycéen de Smallville. C'était tellement différent et en même temps tellement semblable à Poudlard. En fait, les plus grandes différences étaient la magie et le château.

Harry passa une très bonne journée et, à 16h30, il attendit Lex au Talon. Ce dernier arriva pile poil à l'heure, Harry monta dans sa voiture et Lex les conduisit sur des routes désertes où Harry pourrait apprendre à conduire sans problème.

Ils échangèrent leur place et Lex commença à expliquer à Harry comment conduire et ils commencèrent la pratique. Ils firent ça pendant une bonne heure avant de s'arrêter et de retourner au Talon où ils prirent un café en parlant de choses et d'autres.

À 18h, Harry dit au-revoir à Lex et il rentra, comme ce dernier de son côté.

X

Le jour d'après, Harry marchait dans les couloirs du lycée en direction des bureaux de La Torche et y entra. Il y trouva Chloé, seule, en train de mettre en forme les articles pour le journal du lendemain. C'était justement elle qu'il voulait voir. Garce à la légilimencie, que Harry avait finalement maîtrisée avec l'occlumencie, il avait vu dans l'esprit de Chloé qu'elle était au courant pour les pouvoirs de Clark, mais qu'elle ne savait pas tout et, surtout, que Clark n'était pas au courant que Chloé savait.

- Oh ! Harry, Clark vient de partir interviewer l'équipe de foot sur leurs impressions concernant le prochain match, tu viens juste de le manquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toi que je cherchais. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Harry ferma les deux portes de la pièce et lança un petit sort d'insonorisation sans baguette ni formule pour être sûr et certain que personne ne puisse entendre leur conversation.

Il prit ensuite place sur une chaise près de Chloé. Elle semblait anxieuse, et l'avoir vu fermer les portes comme ça, lui disait que la conversation allait être sérieuse.

- Tu es au courant pour les pouvoirs de Clark, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- De… de quoi tu parles ? questionna peureusement Chloé.

- De sa vitesse, de sa farce, de ses yeux…

- Ok. Bon, d'accords, oui, je sais pour Clark.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis un peu plus de quatre mois. Et toi, comment le sais-tu ? Cela m'étonnerait que Clark te l'ai dit, alors que vous vous connaissez depuis seulement deux jours.

- Chloé, je sais que tu es une personne de confiance qui ne trahirait pas ses amis, alors je vais t'avouer quelque chose de très important. Clark n'a pas été infecté par les météorites, il est né avec ses pouvoirs.

- Comment ça ?

- Clark n'est pas né dans cette galaxie.

- Je… je ne comprends pas… Tu veux dire que…

- Clark est un alien.

- Tu te fiche de moi, c'est ça !? Non !... Waouh ! Mais, et toi ?

- Moi, je suis né sur terre. Ma mère était humaine, les parents de Clark sont tous deux des Kryptoniens.

- Kryptonien ?

- Les habitants de la planète Krypton.

- Harry, comment as-tu su que je savais pour Clark ?

Harry lui révéla l'existence des sorciers. Son instinct lui disait très fortement qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Chloé et à cet instinct-là il l'écoutait – s'était le même que celui qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas parler de ses pouvoirs kryptoniens à ses soi-disant amis sorciers.

Chloé était surprise au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Mais en même temps, elle était super heureuse que Harry lui fasse autant confiance après seulement deux jours, alors qu'il avait été si souvent trahi.

- Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Clark te dise ses secrets, je sais qu'il pense protéger les personnes qu'il aime en ne leur disant rien, mais il ne fait que perdre les gens auquel il tient.

- Oui, il est en train de perdre Lana, là.

- Et il a raison.

- Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Lana est une chic fille, mais elle n'est pas faite pour garder un secret comme le nôtre. Et Clark le sait inconsciemment, c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui dit rien.

- Mais ils sont amoureux, même si Lana est avec Jason en ce moment.

- Ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs et Clark a déjà rencontré la sienne, mais il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de ses sentiments.

- Ça existe vraiment ? Je veux dire, les âmes sœurs ?

- Bien sûr. Et j'arrive à les reconnaître quand j'en croise. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand je suis arrivé ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Oh, euh… Je mettais en place les articles pour la première page du journal de demain. Et Harry, fais attention, il y a beaucoup de disparitions de jeune homme qui ont à peu près le même physique que toi dans la région.

- Tu croix vraiment que je risque quelque chose ?

- C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié.

- Je ferai attention quand même.

Ils finirent là leur discussion. Clark arriva et ils allèrent tous les trois au Talon, il était tout juste 15h40.

X

À 16h30, Lex arriva à son tour au Talon commanda un café et alla vers le petit groupe d'étudiants que Lana avait rejoint entre temps, prit une chaise et s'installa avec eux.

- Alors ce deuxième jour ? questionna Lex à Harry.

- Super, un peu ennuyeux, mais super.

- Je t'avais dit de t'inscrire à la fac, s'exclama Chloé.

- À la Fac ? demanda Lex.

- Harry a le niveau pour aller à l'université, expliqua Clark.

- Que fais-tu au lycée alors ? continua Lana.

- Je voulais être avec mes nouveaux amis. Et puis, je dois d'abord me retrouver avant de savoir ce que je veux faire plus tard.

- Te retrouver, mais pourquoi ? interrogea Lana.

- Quand tu passes six ans dans un centre pour délinquants parce que ton oncle et ta tante te haïssent et qu'ils ne veulent qu'une chose, que tu disparaisses de leur vie, comment tu réagirais au moment où tu es libre de faire tes propres choix ? demanda, légèrement mordant, Harry.

Un silence gêné prit place autour de la table. Harry s'excusa et sortit du Talon, Lex sur les talons.

- Harry ! appela-t-il.

- Ça va ! répondit sèchement Harry. Désolé.

- C'est rien. Bon, on la fait cette leçon de conduite, ça te changera les idées.

- Oui… Oui, allons-y.

Ils prirent la voiture de Lex et commencèrent une nouvelle leçon. Au bout, de dix minutes, Harry s'était légèrement calmé. Il s'était énervé en parlant de son oncle et de sa tante, mais il pensait à la guerre, aux morts et aux trahisons.

x

Une heure plus tard, Harry arrêta la voiture devant une forêt.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici ? demanda Lex.

- J'aimerais faire un tour en forêt, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, sinon je rentrerai à pied, la ferme n'est pas très loin.

- Je viens avec toi.

Harry entra dans les bois avec Lex et ils marchèrent en discutant. Ils marchaient depuis vingt minutes, quand ils firent demi-tour pour retourner à la voiture.

- Tu as l'air totalement calmé maintenant, dit Lex.

- La forêt a cet effet sur moi. Elle m'apaise, même si je la préfère de nuit.

- De nuit ?

- Le règlement de mon internat était très strict et je n'arrivais à y échapper que la nuit. Alors j'allais dans la forêt aux alentours, expliqua Harry.

- Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile.

- Oh, j'ai eu beaucoup de moments de bonheur aussi.

- Oh ! Et quel genre de moments heureux ?

- Sortir avec quelqu'un sans que personne ne se doute de notre relation. Pas une personne de l'école ne s'est jamais douter de rien.

- Vous deviez être très discret pour ça. Et qui a été l'heureuse élue ?

- Il s'appelait Cédric.

- Il ?

- Oui, je suis gay, donc… Cela te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je le suis aussi.

- Toi !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à réussir à cacher quelque chose à tout le monde.

- Nous sommes doués, alors.

- Oui, très doué, murmura Lex.

Ils étaient arrivés vers la voiture et se faisaient face les yeux dans les yeux.

- Lex, je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Les lèvres de Lex prirent gentiment possession des siennes. Le baiser fut simple et rapide, avant que Harry ne se recule.

- Ça va trop vite, Lex. Je ne te connais pas assez pour que nous commencions ce genre de relation.

- J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

- Et toi, l'es-tu ? Ou ne suis-je qu'un nom de plus sur ta liste ?

- Tu n'es pas un nom sur une liste, je suis prêt à mieux te connaître pour avoir une vraie relation avec toi et si tu ne deviens qu'un nom sur ma liste, je ne te toucherai pas, dit-il très sérieusement.

- Merci, sourit Harry.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Lex ramena Harry chez les Kent. Harry lui dit au revoir et entra dans la maison, il entendit la voiture luxueuse de l'homme s'éloigner.

Clark avait raison Lex cachait bien son jeu et il ne lui avait pas menti, bien que Harry n'en ait pas douté. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'utiliser la légilimencie pour savoir les pensées de Lex. Il y avait vu la fascination qu'il réveillait en lui, la tendresse et le désir étaient aussi présents. Lex pensait chaque phrase qu'il lui avait dites et cela réchauffait le cœur de Harry.

Clark et Harry passèrent la soirée à regarder les étoiles ensemble. Ils rigolèrent et parlèrent de toutes les fois où leurs pouvoirs les avaient mis dans des situations délicates. Ils s'amusèrent jusqu'au moment où ils durent aller au lit.


	7. Chapter 7 : Pique-nique

**Chapitre 07 : Pique-Nique**

Les semaines suivantes étaient devenus des routines. Harry allait au lycée, passait à La Torche aider Chloé, allait au Talon avec ses amis et partait avec Lex pour ses cours de conduite. Martha et Jonathan étaient super avec lui et, de leur côté, ils appréciaient beaucoup et de plus en plus le jeune homme qu'était Harry.

Harry eu le plaisir de rencontrer Loïs, la cousine de Chloé, pendant un week-end et il sut tout de suite que c'était elle, l'âme sœur de Clark. Harry l'aimait bien, elle était drôle, joyeuse, énergique. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle était parfaite pour Clark, bien que l'un comme l'autre disent que jamais cela n'arriverait.

Les disparitions de personne du même genre de physique que Harry avaient augmenté et se rapprochaient de Smallville, même Lex lui avait recommandé de faire attention.

Harry commençait à bien le connaître et il aimait ce qu'il apprenait. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés, mais se rapprochaient petit à petit. Ils devenaient plus complice aussi et appréciaient chaque moment passé ensemble.

x

Aujourd'hui, un samedi, toute la bande avait organisé un pique-nique, il y avait Chloé, Lana, Loïs, Clark, Harry, Lex et même Pete qui venait de Métropolis pour l'occasion Clark et les autres ne l'avaient plus vu depuis un long moment. Et Pete venait surtout pour rencontrer le frère de son meilleur ami.

Ils allaient à Crater Lake au bord du lac. Il faisait beau, ils pourraient même se baigner. Ils était tous arrivés, sauf Pete, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Et en effet, il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mais pas seul.

Il était accompagné d'un garçon blond bien musclé aux yeux brun noir. Il était beau garçon.

- Pete ! Ça faisait super longtemps ! s'exclama Chloé en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Chloé ! Clark !

- Comment ça va, Pete ? demanda Clark.

- On ne peut mieux. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon meilleur ami à Métropolis, Stefan. Stefan, je te présente Clark, Chloé, Lana, Lex et les deux derniers, je ne les connais pas encore.

- Enchanté, dit Stefan.

- Salut, moi c'est Loïs, la cousine de Chloé, se présenta Loïs.

- Et lui, c'est ton frère, Clark ? demanda Pete.

- Oui, je te présente Harry.

Harry leur sourit. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent tous ensemble. Ils s'amusaient bien, mais Pete avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il prit alors Clark à part et lui demanda :

- Clark, ton frère, il est comme…

- Comme moi ? Oui, on a le même père.

- Alors, il vient aussi de Kryton ?

- Non, sa mère était humaine, il est un demi-kryptonien.

- Waouh ! Ta famille est vraiment bizarre, Clark.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Loïs proposa de se baigner et Lana, Chloé, Pete et Harry mirent leur maillot de bain et allèrent piquer une tête dans l'eau froide. Les trois derniers garçons restèrent sur la berge à regarder les autres.

Harry se sentit bizarre tout à coup, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit rien ni personne qui pourrait lui faire ressentir ça. Il utilisa la magie pour scanner les environs, mais, là encore, rien de suspect ne ressortit. Alors il mit de côté sa mauvaise impression pour s'occuper du moment présent.

Harry sortit de l'eau et vint s'assoir à côté de Lex sur la plage. Clark, Stefan et Chloé étaient autour de la table, parlant bruyamment. Lana et Loïs étaient toujours dans l'eau.

- Comment était l'eau ? demanda Lex pour commencer la conversation.

- Un peu froide, mais on s'y habitue vite.

- Tu devrais te baigner plus souvent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour que je puisse admirer ton corps, plaisanta Lex avec un soupçon de vérité.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule tout en souriant. Tout à coup, il sentit de nouveau cette mauvaise impression. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit et ne ressentit rien.

Il se leva, prit un linge de bain, se sécha et alla vers les voitures pour se rhabiller. Il venait de mettre son caleçon et son jeans, quand Stefan arriva vers lui.

- Harry, est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Luthor et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Entre Lex et Moi ? Pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas, une impression.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

- Je… je suis gay et je… enfin, tu… tu me plais, alors…

- Oh !... Stefan, je suis gay aussi, mais je… tu es un mec sympa et beau, mais je ne veux pas avoir de relation pour le moment.

- Tu pourrais apprendre à me connaître et je ferai la même chose.

- Non, je…

Stefan l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa, mais Harry le repoussa gentiment, mais fermement.

- Ne refais jamais ça ! lui ordonna Harry. Je choisis qui je fréquente et qui je laisse de côté. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi, Stefan, alors oublis-moi et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

- Harry, je…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour une relation sérieuse et si c'était le cas, j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Retourne vers les autres !

Stefan retourna à la table la tête baissée. Harry mit son t-shirt vert, qui était de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et fit face à Lex.

- J'ai plus de succès qu'il n'y parait.

- Et je préférerais être le seul à profiter de tes lèvres, murmura Lex en posant sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme devant lui.

C'était leur premier baiser depuis trois semaines et Lex avait bien l'intention de faire disparaitre toute trace de Stefan. Par ça, il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Harry, demandant l'entrée et quand ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, il y plongea sa langue qui rencontra sa jumelle. Le baiser devint ardent et il ne prit fin que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air.

Les yeux dans les yeux, l'un comme l'autre, ils pouvaient lire tout le désir que ressentait leur partenaire après ce baiser enflammé.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, dit lentement Harry.

- Oui, allons-y.

Depuis les voitures, on ne voyait pas la table de pique-nique, donc personne ne fut témoin de leur échange.

Par la suite, Harry se fit une joie d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux à Clark et Loïs pour que ces deux-là se rendent compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, aucun moyen de leur faire changer d'avis. Il faudrait que Harry le fasse petit à petit, ils finiraient bien par remarquer leurs sentiments, non ? Harry ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le cas.

À six heures, tout le monde plia bagage et rentra chez soi. Ils avaient passé une super journée. Harry et Clark soupèrent à la ferme avec Martha et Jonathan, leur racontant toute leur journée. Après cela, tous deux firent leurs devoirs dans la grange et comme Clark finit avant Harry, il alla directement se coucher en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

x

La grange était calme sans un bruit comme Harry l'aimait. Il finit lui aussi ses devoirs, puis s'avança vers le télescope et regarda dedans. Il chercha Sirius et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il regarda directement le ciel sans le télescope.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là, Sirius, je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé la vie que j'ai ici, murmura-t-il à la nuit étoilée.

Tout à coup, il se sentit extrêmement fatiguer, ses paupières étaient lourdes et tombaient toutes seules et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit debout. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus et il tomba, mais il ne toucha jamais le sol, deux bras musclés le rattrapèrent et le portèrent comme une princesse.

- Tu es à moi, maintenant, beau brun, et à personne d'autre, dit une voix dans le silence de la grange.

L'inconnu le porta à l'extérieur et disparut dans la nuit avec son magnifique fardeau.


	8. Chapter 8 : Enlèvement

Voilà, enfin le chapitre 8 ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier comme prévu, mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma connection internet et impossible d'aller sur internet... Et comme je me suis levée tard ce matin je publie que maintenant.

Bonne lecture !

NéFy Snow

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Enlèvement**

Clark se réveilla à sept heures pile, il se leva et regarda le lit de Harry – il était vide. Harry avait dû se réveiller avait lui. Il alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et descendit petit déjeuner avec ses parents.

- Bonjour, tout le monde, dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

- Bonjour, Clark, bien dormi ? demanda Martha.

- Oui. Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas encore descendu, expliqua Janothan.

- Bizarre, il n'est pas en haut, dit Clark. Je vais voir dans la grange, il s'est peut-être endormi sur ses devoirs.

Clark entra dans la grange en appelant Harry il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il monta les marches pour aller dans sa forteresse de solitude les devoirs de Harry étaient toujours sur la table basse, ils étaient finis, mais pas rangés comme Harry le faisait normalement, tout était en vrac comme si Harry était toujours là à remplir les feuilles de son écriture. Le télescope était tombé par terre. Harry ne l'aurait pas laissé comme ça s'il l'avait pu.

Un sentiment de peur prit possession de Clark où était Harry, que lui était-il arrivé ? Clark prit son téléphone portable et appela Chloé.

_- Clark ?_

- Chloé, est-ce que tu as vu Harry ?

_- Pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?_

- Il n'est pas à la ferme et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'il ne l'a pas quittée de son plein gré.

_- Tu penses qu'il a été enlevé ?_

- Je le pense. Chloé, ces enlèvements qui ont lieu dans les environs, qu'est-ce que tu sais là-dessus ?

_- Harry correspond au physique des disparus. Je vais faire plus de recherches et je te redis._

Elle raccrocha et Clark retourna à la maison avec sa super-vitesse. Jonathan et Martha virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas l'inquiétude sur le visage de leur fils était très visible.

- Clark, que se passe-t-il ? demanda anxieusement Martha.

- Harry a disparu.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas juste déjà parti ? demanda Jonathan.

- Harry ne laisse jamais ses devoirs traînés, il les range toujours et s'il était déjà parti, il les aurait pris avec lui.

- Que vas-tu faire ? questionna Martha.

- Je vais faire des recherches avec Chloé, je ferai tout pour le retrouver.

Il quitta la ferme avec sa super-vitesse et en moins de dix secondes, il était à La Torche. Chloé n'était pas encore là. Clark prit son portable encore une fois et joignit Lex. Il savait que le milliardaire tenait beaucoup à Harry et il aurait sûrement besoins de lui pour retrouver Harry.

Clark entendit bien dans la voix de Lex son inquiétude et ce dernier lui assura qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à le trouver.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Chloé, Clark et Lex étaient rassemblés dans les locaux de La Torche et faisaient des recherches. Ils avaient quand même prévenu la police de la disparition de Harry, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire avant 24 heures après la disparition.

Les disparitions étaient aux nombres de vingt-trois avec Harry et elles avaient toutes eu lieu dans un rayon de deux heures en voiture de Métropolis. Chloé finit par trouver que toutes les victimes avaient un point commun en plus de l'apparence et du sexe ils étaient tous gay et fréquentaient le même bar à Métropolis, seul Harry n'y était jamais allé, donc il avait rencontré son ravisseur ailleurs.

Le soir même, ils étaient tous trois devant le fameux bar. Un bar gay. Clark et Chloé hésitèrent à entrer, mais Lex entra comme si de rien était. Le bar était rempli d'hommes et de femmes en tout genre qui se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse, se draguait au bar ou autour des tables. Lex s'avança vers le bar, sortit quelques photos des jeunes hommes disparus et les montra au barman en lui demandant s'il les avait déjà vus. Sur les dix photos, le barman les reconnus tous, c'était des habitués, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait plus vus. Il lui dit, par contre, que la dernière dois qu'il les avait vus, ils avaient quitté son bar au bras du même garçon, un habitué lui aussi, un certain Stefan Deathburry.

Chloé et Lex surent immédiatement où Harry avait connu son agresseur. Ils allaient sortir, mais un petit imprévu les retient un peu plus longtemps. Clark était en train de se faire draguer par pas moins de trois garçons différents. Pour aller plus vite, Chloé s'approcha de Clark l'embrassa à pleine bouche et dit bien fort que Clark était son mec.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, Clark encore sous le choc et Lex se foutant de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Clark pour changer de sujet.

- C'est Stefan qui les a enlevés, du moins, tout laisse penser que c'est lui, expliqua Chloé. Je me demande pourquoi la police ne l'a pas encore stoppé.

- Deathburry est le nom d'une des pompes funèbres les plus réputé de Métropolis, dit Lex. La famille a fait fortune là-dedans.

- J'appelle Pete, il pourra nous donner son adresse, dit à Clark.

Trois minutes plus tard, Clark et Chloé allaient chez Stefan, pendant que Lex allait à l'entreprise de pompe funèbre.

X

Harry avait l'esprit embrouillé, il se sentait nauséeux et il avait du mal à bouger, comme si on l'avait mis sous calmant. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce sans fenêtre, les lumières étaient tamisées, il était couché sur un lit double en face d'une porte. Ses poignets étaient attachés au montant du lit et son corps était tellement faible en ce moment qu'il n'arrivait même pas à arracher les attaches, alors il murmura une simple formule magique et ses mains furent libérées.

Il essaya de se lever et de quitter le lit, puis la pièce. Son corps était lourd, il avait du mal à bouger et il tomba du lit. Il essaya de se relever, mais ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement se fit entendre.

- Déjà réveillé. Oh, Harry, il ne fallait pas te lever. Attends, je vais t'aider.

Harry réussit à se retourner et se retrouva nez à nez avec Stefan. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le déposa délicatement sur le lit.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, légèrement nauséeux.

- Tu t'es refusé à moi, mais tu as laissé cet immonde bâtard de Lex Luthor te toucher. Tu es à moi, Harry, juste à moi, finit-il en lui caressant le visage.

Voulant savoir les projets qu'il avait pour lui, Harry murmura un petit _légilimens _et entra dans les souvenir de Stefan. Il vit les autres garçons dans la même pièce que lui en ce moment, il vit Stefan les violer un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il change de victime. Il les avait tués les uns après les autres et s'était débarrassé de leur corps grâce aux fourneaux crématoires de l'entreprise de son père.

Pris de colère et de rage, Harry laissa complètement sa magie prendre le dessus. D'une vague de magie, il assomma Stefan. Sa magie lui avait fait retrouver toutes ses forces. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte que Stefan n'avait pas fermée à clef et sortit de la pièce. Il trouva des escaliers un peu plus loin dans le couloir et les monta. En haut, il se retrouva dans une pièce contenant trois fours à crémation. Il s'avança dans la pièce avec l'intention de passer à travers les doubles portes en verre en face de lui, mais il fut stoppé avant de les atteindre.

Deux bras l'avaient attrapé autour de la taille et essayaient de le ramener vers le sous-sol. Harry se débattit et réussit à se sortir des bras de son agresseur. Il s'éloigna de Stefan et lui fit face, le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry se sentit de nouveau lourd et fatigué, il ne devrait pas s'endormir maintenant, non, surtout pas maintenant. Il utilisa la magie pour se protéger de ce qu'il pensait être le pouvoir de Stefan.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda-t-il. Comment arrives-tu à me donner sommeil dans un moment pareil ?

Stefan rigola, il avait l'air complètement cinglé.

- Tu as remarqué. C'est marrant comme passé un an dans le coma après une pluie de météorites peut changer une personne. Je peux ralentir le corps de toute personne que je souhaite. Endormir quelqu'un est un jeu d'enfant, mais ralentir de plus en plus tous les organes d'une personne conduit à la mort. Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, Harry, s'il-te-plait.

- Tu es malade, Stefan. Si tu voulais un petit ami, tu n'avais pas besoins de les forcés.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Que tu sois toi-même, que tu essaies réellement de connaître les personnes qui t'intéresse au lieu de les vouloir juste pour leur physique, cria Harry.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'écria Stefan. Tu vas mourir, Harry.

Harry sentit le pouvoir de Stefan se heurter à sa magie, le pouvoir était assez fort pour le tuer. Le sourire qu'arborait Stefan s'effaça petit à petit, Harry ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? J'ai pu t'endormir, hier soir…

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir, Stefan. Et tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait.

Stefan, en colère, sortit une arme à feu de son pantalon et la pointa sur Harry.

- Non, il n'en est pas question. Tu vas mourir maintenant, Harry. Dommage que je ne puisse pas goûter à ton corps.

Il pressa sur la détente et la balle partit vers Harry, mais ne l'atteignit jamais. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de magie et stoppa la balle à vingt centimètre de son visage avant de la laisser tomber et de la rattraper dans sa main droite. Stefan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et demanda craintivement :

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es, espèce de monstre ?

- Monstre ? De nous deux, c'est toi le monstre. Et tu ne connais absolument rien de moi, de ma vie et de mes expériences, ricana Harry.

Harry ne fit pas un geste, mais sa magie enleva le pistolet de la main de Stefan. Ensuite, avec un wingardium leviosa, il le souleva et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait à tous ses hommes.

- Et que vas-tu faire, hein ? Il n'y a pas de preuve, j'ai tout détruit.

- Oh, mais tu vas te rendre, tout seul.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, murmura froidement Harry. Impero, tu vas te rendre à la police et tout leur expliquer dans les moindres détails ! ordonna-t-il pour finir, tout en lui donnant la balle qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

Harry n'avait eu aucun scrupule à utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur quelqu'un comme Stefan pour que celui-ci se rende pour ses crimes. Il déposa lentement Stefan sur le sol et le laissa partir. Il le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment et se retrouva devant une voiture de luxe gris métallique et Lex appuyé dessus.

X

Lex conduisait à fond la caisse, son inquiétude de plus en plus grande. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à son ravisseur si quelque chose arrivait à Harry. Il s'était attaché à lui plus qu'à quiconque d'autre. Ses sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir et devenir plus fort. Il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme qu'était Harry Evans. Il ne voulait pas le perdre avant même d'avoir commencé quelque chose de sérieux avec lui.

Il vit l'un des bâtiments de l'entreprise de pompe funèbre Deathburry – celui dont il devait s'occuper étant donné que Clark, Chloé et lui s'étaient séparés pour aller plus vite - et se gara en trombe, il sortit de la voiture et entra dans le bâtiment les portes n'étaient pas fermé à clef. Il entendit des voix plus loin, au bout d'un couloir et il se dirigea là-bas. Plus il approchait, plus il comprenait les phrases.

- ….que je fasse ? entendit-il.

- Que tu sois toi-même, que tu essaies réellement de connaître les personnes qui t'intéresse au lieu de les vouloir juste pour leur physique, cria la voix d'Harry.

Lex arriva vers des portes en verre et regarda à travers les vitres sans se faire voir. Stefan et Harry se faisaient face dans la salle de crémation. Harry lui tournait le dos et Lex voyait Stefan de face.

- Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'écria Stefan. Tu vas mourir, Harry.

Stefan souriait grandement et son regard avait légèrement changé, mais, petit à petit, son sourire s'effritait et une légère peur se vit dans son regard.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? J'ai pu t'endormir, hier soir…, paniqua un peu Stefan.

Lex ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, Stefan n'avait pourtant rien fait pour endormir Harry.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un pouvoir, Stefan. Et tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait.

Lex comprit que les deux personnes devant lui avaient des pouvoirs dû aux météorites. Stefan sortit alors un pistolet de son pantalon et le pointa sur Harry.

- Non, il n'en est pas question. Tu vas mourir maintenant, Harry. Dommage que je ne puisse pas goûter à ton corps.

En entendant le bruit du coup de feu, Lex eut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Il fut stupéfait de voir la balle s'arrêter à vingt centimètre du visage de Harry, puis tomber et atterrir dans la main droite de l'homme qu'il aime.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu es, espèce de monstre ? demanda craintivement Stefan.

- Monstre ? demanda ironiquement Harry. De nous deux, c'est toi le monstre. Et tu ne connais absolument rien de moi, de ma vie et de mes expériences.

Soudain, l'arme quitta la main de Stefan et celui-ci se retrouva soulevé et pressé contre un mur.

- Tu dois payer pour ce que tu as fait à tous ses hommes, menaça Harry.

- Et que vas-tu faire, hein ? sourit grandement Stefan. Il n'y a pas de preuve, j'ai tout détruit.

- Oh, mais tu vas te rendre, tout seul.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Mais tu n'auras pas le choix, murmura froidement Harry.

Lex ne l'entendait presque pas, amis Harry continua de parler :

- Impero, tu vas te rendre à la police et tout leur expliquer dans les moindres détails ! ordonna-t-il.

Le regard de Stefan se voila légèrement et il redescendit lentement sur ses pieds. Harry lui donna la balle qui avait failli le tuer avant que l'ensorcelé ne vienne dans la direction du milliardaire. Ce dernier rebroussa chemin, sortit du bâtiment et s'appuya sur son auto.

Lex avait compris que Harry avait de grands pouvoirs, même s'il ignorait encore comment il avait fait pour que Stefan marche comme un zombie, prenne sa voiture et parte lentement en direction du poste de police le plus proche. Harry sortit à son tour et le vit. Il marqua une pause avant de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dans les bras. Lex le serra fort contre lui, le réconfortant.

- J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry était heureux de le voir, il lui dit qu'il allait bien et le regarda dans les yeux. Là, Harry vit que quelque chose le tracassait. Sa magie encore fortement active lui permis de savoir que Lex avait assisté à toute la scène où il utilisait sa magie contre Stefan. Harry se recula un peu et lui demanda :

- Tu as tout vu ?

Lex sembla hésiter.

- Oui. Harry, cela ne change rien.

- Si, ça change beaucoup. Ses pouvoirs sont toute ma vie, ils ont guidé chaque seconde de mon univers.

- Explique-moi.

- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

- Tu me diras ?

- Puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Oui. Oui, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te trahirai jamais.

- Demain, retrouve-moi dans les grottes à Smallville à 15h30 et je t'expliquerai tout.

- J'y serai. Harry, ne me fais plus une peur pareil.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, je suis un aimant à problème, mais je ferai attention.

N'y tenant plus, Lex l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il fit passer toute son inquiétude, sa peur, sa tendresse, sa joie de le retrouver et son amour dans ce simple moment.

Ils se séparèrent et montèrent en voiture pour retrouver les autres.

La journée avait été longue, mais tout le monde fut heureux et soulagé de le voir bien portant. Ils retournèrent tous à Smallville et tout est bien qui finit bien. Jonathan et Martha étaient tellement soulagés de voir que ce garçon qu'ils considéraient comme leur deuxième fils allait bien qu'ils le prirent dans leurs bras à l'en étouffer.

Harry se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. La journée de demain serait aussi longue et épuisante que celle d'aujourd'hui pour lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que Lex l'accepterait tel qu'il était et qu'il ne laisserait pas son obsession pour les Krypto-monstres, ou autres, prendre le dessus sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9 : Grottes

**Chapitre 09 : Grottes**

Au matin, à 5h, Harry était installé dans le canapé de la forteresse de solitude de Clark dans la grange. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à Lex dans l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tout lui dire ou s'il devait cacher certaines choses. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait appris à connaitre Lex et il savait que le désir de grandeur et de savoir de Lex pouvait amener le malheur et la mort autour de lui, mais, en même temps, il voulait être celui qui arriverait à le changer suffisamment pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était complétement tombé amoureux de l'homme qu'était Lex Luthor. Il l'aimait tellement, bien plus que Cédric. Il était persuadé que Lex était son âme sœur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre de toute sa vie.

x

Clark monta les marches, vit Harry complétement perdu dans ses pensées et vint s'installer près de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Lex m'a vu utiliser la magie sur Stefan.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- J'aimerais lui dire toute la vérité, mais comme une partie te concerne aussi, j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit, pour protéger mon entourage. Et j'ai un peu perdu confiance en Lex, ces derniers temps.

- Moi, j'ai totalement confiance en lui et si un jour, il trahit cette confiance, je lui effacerai la mémoire et je disparaitrai de sa vie. Je sais que sa soif de pouvoir lui fait prendre les mauvais choix et j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte de cela change.

La détermination que Clark pouvait lire dans les yeux de Harry lui faisait prendre conscience que ses sentiments envers Lex étaient bien plus fort que ce qu'il pensait.

- Que ressens-tu pour Lex ?

- Je l'aime ! répondit sans aucune hésitation Harry.

- Alors, je viendrai avec toi pour lui expliquer la partie extraterrestre, dit Clark.

- Merci.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon petit frère soit heureux.

- Et je ferai la même chose pour mon grand frère. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi en parler à Chloé, tu peux lui faire totalement confiance, Clark.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Clark, avec toutes mes aventures et mes pouvoirs qui sont beaucoup plus grand que pour la plupart des sorciers, je sais reconnaitre une personne de confiance d'une personne qui se sert de vous. Tu ne la mettras pas plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est maintenant, au contraire, de savoir la vérité sur ce qu'il se passe à Smallville pourrait la sauver.

Clark pensa aux sages paroles de Harry, il les retourna dans tous les sens dans sa tête. Il pensa à ce que ça serait d'avoir de nouveau une confidente totalement humaine, comme quand Pete était là. Mais il hésitait, en même temps, il s'apprêtait à dire la vérité à Lex. Il avait totalement confiance en Harry et en Chloé, alors, il pourrait bien lui dire à elle aussi.

- D'accords, je le dirai à Chloé, aussi.

- Bon choix.

Ils allèrent déjeuner en famille, puis partir pour le lycée en prenant le bus sans le manquer, cette fois. À la pause de midi, Clark s'enferma avec Chloé dans les bureaux de La Torche pour lui dire son secret. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il apprit que Chloé était déjà au courant depuis plusieurs mois et que Harry avait donné des précisions sur ce qu'elle savait déjà. Chloé lui dit que Harry lui avait fait la promesse de le convaincre qu'elle était digne de sa confiance et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire.

x

De son côté, Harry stressait et était nerveux, il ne savait pas comment finirait sa discussion avec Lex et il avait peur qu'il le rejette comme l'avait fait toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre.

À 15 heures, quand les cours finirent, Clark et Harry se rendirent aux grottes grottes que Harry n'avait encore jamais vues. Harry regarda les dessins sur les parois et son regard tomba sur son histoire qui était représenté depuis plus de cent ans sur ces murs.

- Je n'ai jamais compris leur signification.

- Je peux te l'expliquer, dit Harry.

- Tu… tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Oui. Le serpent, c'est Voldemort et la panthère… la panthère me représente.

- Comment une panthère peut te représenter ?

- Je t'ai déjà parlé des animagus, non ?

- Oui. C'est ces sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en leur animal totem, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et j'en suis un.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harry se métamorphosa en une magnifique panthère noire au regard vert. Clark était surpris et, en même temps, il savait que Harry avait bien plus de pouvoir que tous les sorciers présent sur terre et en plus, avec son sang kryptonien, il avait un avantage sur les autres.

Harry reprit forme humaine et ils attendirent tous deux que 15h30 arrive, ce qui fut le cas trop vite à son goût.

Lex arriva et pénétra dans les grottes, il fut surpris de voir Clark en plus de Harry.

- Merci d'être venu, dit Harry.

- Je suis curieux.

- Oui, je sais.

- Pourquoi Clark est là, sans vouloir t'offenser, Clark ?

- Oh, y'a pas de mal.

- Ce que je vais te dire concerne aussi Clark, je ne pouvais pas tout te révéler sans son accord, c'est pour ça qu'il là.

- Alors, cette histoire ?

- Tu te demandes depuis longtemps ce que représentent ces peintures murales, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- C'est en quelque sorte notre histoire, dit Clark.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces peintures nous représentent, Clark et moi, expliqua Harry.

- Je suis Naman, dit Clark.

- Et je suis la panthère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter ?

- Lex, Clark et moi ne sommes pas humain. Notre père était un Kryptonien de la planète Krypton et nous avons des pouvoirs.

Clark lui raconta son arrivé sur terre, ses pouvoirs, les krypto-monstres et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au moment où il avait appris l'existence de Harry. Puis Harry prit le relai, il lui apprit la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, sur son enfance, sur la magie, la guerre, Voldemort, sa relation avec Cédric, la trahison de ceux qu'il pensait être ses amis, sa famille. Puis il en vint aux vérités que sa mère avaient laissées pour qu'il apprenne qui était son vrai père et qu'il avait un frère. Et enfin, son arrivé à Smallville.

Clark quitta ensuite les grottes et les laissa seul à ce moment-là. Harry allait sûrement dévoiler ses sentiments à Lex et il voulait leur laisser leur intimité.

- Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, j'ai su. J'ai su que tu serais très important pour moi, expliqua Harry.

- Important comment ?

- J'ai appris à te connaître, à t'apprécier, avec tes bons côtés comme les mauvais. Et je suis… je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme que tu es, Lex. Mais… mais m'accepteras-tu comme je suis moi ? Avec mes pouvoirs, sans vouloir absolument savoir comment je peux être tel que je suis ?

Sa voix laissait passer toute sa peur, toute son hésitation, son appréhension et Lex l'entendait parfaitement. Il était aussi très heureux d'avoir pu capturer le cœur de l'homme magnifique qi se tenait devant lui et qui avait capturé le sien, de coeur.

- Oui. Oui, Harry, je te l'ai dit, tu peux me faire confiance. Et je t'aime aussi.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Je t'aime. J'aime ta façon de voir le monde, de vivre dans ce monde. J'aime ton rire, tes yeux, ton visage, ta bouche. J'aime ta façon de voir le bon en chacun et de faire et dire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut pour que les gens autour de toi prennent les bonnes décisions. Je t'aime aussi avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Je t'aime Harry James Potter Evans. Alors que tu sois un sorcier et un extraterrestre importe peu, cela fait juste parti de toi, finit-il en murmurant.

- Je t'aime tellement, Lex Luthor.

Ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser torride qui les laissa sans oxygène. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés. Harry utilisa sa magie pour faire en sorte que personne ne vienne dans les grottes.

- Fais-moi l'amour, Lex, murmura amoureusement Harry dans son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, Lex posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, il les bougea lentement jusqu'à ce que Harry ouvre sa bouche et que leurs langues se rencontrent pour commencer un ballet de sensations. Les mains de Lex ne restèrent pas sans rien faire et passèrent des hanches de Harry à sous son t-shirt pour gentiment le soulever et finir par l'enlever. Harry ne resta pas impassible, il enleva la veste de Lex, puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise qu'il jeta au sol une fois fini.

Lex quitta les lèvres de Harry pour sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Harry enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec ses pieds, pendant que Lex lui faisait pleins de baisers papillon dans la nuque. Harry retira la ceinture de Lex et Lex ouvrit le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Harry tout en frôlant son érection, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son partenaire.

Lex coucha gentiment Harry sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes tout en lui enlevant son pantalon. Harry se retrouva en caleçon, son érection dépassant de son vêtement, sous Lex. Impatient, Harry fit disparaitre tous les vêtements de Lex, le laissant totalement nu.

- Tu triches, murmura Lex à l'oreille de Harry.

- Mais, c'est plus amusant, sourit Harry.

Lex prit possession de la bouche de son amour et la pénétra de sa langue entament un baiser torride et tellement plaisant. Il passa ses mains dans son caleçon et le lui enleva. Maintenant aussi nu l'un que l'autre, Harry passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Lex entamant des mouvements pour que leurs deux érections se frottes l'une contre l'autre. Lex commença à lui déposer des baisers sur tout le corps. Taquinant ses tétons et descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Harry caressaient le dos de Lex et, plus Lex descendait, plus ses mains montaient jusqu'à arriver sur sa tête. Lex alla alors taquiner la verge tendu devant lui. La léchant d'abord, déposant des baisers, puis il la prit complétement en bouche faisant crier de plaisir Harry. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Harry gémissait son plaisir, Lex lui faisait tellement de bien. Il sentait que son plaisir allait atteindre le paradis.

- Lex, je vais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se libérait dans la bouche de Lex en cambrant le dos et criant encore plus son plaisir. Lex le nettoya, puis vint prendre sa bouche pour un échange buccal passionnel. Harry goûta à sa propre essence sur la langue de Lex.

- Je t'aime, Harry, murmura Lex.

Harry lui donna un tendre baiser. Puis renversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Lex. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, puis se retourna dans la position du soixante-neuf. Il prit Lex en bouche à son tour et il fut heureux d'entendre les gémissements de Lex dans son dos. Harry sentit alors les mains de Lex lui palper les fesses et sa langue lui lécher cette raie entre-deux, puis commencer à le pénétré. Harry gémissait autour de la verge tendue de plaisir de Lex.

Lex retira sa langue de l'antre de Harry et lui dit :

- Harry, retourne-toi.

Harry avait gémi à la perte de la langue de Lex et, à sa demande, il se retourna et se coucha sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Lex.

- Une autre demanda, Lex ? murmura langoureusement Harry.

- Oui, une seule. Redis-moi ses mots si doux !

- Je t'aime, Lex.

Harry l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je t'aime… mmmh…

Au troisième _je t'aime,_ Lex avait pénétré Harry d'un doigt et commençait à le préparer. Harry le prit à pleine bouche et prit le contrôle total du baiser. Lex ajouta un doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseau pour agrandir l'entrée. Il retourna Harry pour que ce dernier se retrouve sur le dos, mit un troisième doigt en Harry et toucha directement sa prostate, faisant se cambrer et rejeter la tête en arrière à Harry.

- Lex… Lex…

- Harry…

- Lex, prends-moi ! ordonna Harry. Prends-moi, maintenant.

Leurs yeux à tous deux exprimaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre, leur désir, leur tendresse, leur passion, leur luxure. Et c'est les yeux dans les yeux, que Lex se positionna à l'entrée de Harry et le pénétra lentement. Une fois totalement en lui, Lex se sentit enfin complet, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Pour Harry, c'était exactement la même chose, un sentiment de plénitude avait pris possession de lui. Ne sentant plus que plaisir, il bougea autour de Lex qui commença à sortir et rentrer lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Bougeant ses hanches au même rythme que Lex augmentait leur plaisir à tout deux.

À chaque pénétration, Lex touchait sa prostate déclenchant une vague de plaisir dans tout son corps. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans toute la grotte, témoins de leur union.

Les bras autour de son cou, Harry captura les lèvres de Lex, étouffant leurs cris et gémissements. Puis ils atteignirent le septième ciel. Harry se libéra entre leurs deux torses en criant un _Lex_ de plaisir.

Lex, sentant les chères de Harry se contracter autour de lui, se déversa complétement en lui, criant lui aussi le prénom de son partenaire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, puis Lex sortit de Harry et se coucha sur le côté gauche en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lex.

Ils passèrent encore quelques instants à s'embrasser et se caresser, avant de se rhabiller l'un l'autre entre deux baisers. Ils prirent la voiture de Lex et allèrent à la ferme Kent. Lex stoppa la voiture devant la maison jaune et se tourna vers Harry.

- Je peux te le demander, maintenant.

- Demander quoi ?

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Je crois que c'est un peu tard, non ? sourit Harry.

- Peut-être, oui, sourit à son tour Lex. Alors ?

- Oui, je veux sortir avec toi, murmura Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se séparèrent, puis Harry sortit de la voiture et la regarda partir et disparaître. Harry se retourna, monta les marches de la maison, puis y entra.


	10. Chapter 10 : Confrontations

**Chapitre 10 : Confrontations**

Harry et Lex était en couple depuis une semaine maintenant. Seul Clark, Martha, Jonathan et Chloé étaient au courant pour leur histoire. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait que les médias parlent d'eux dans les journaux leur vie privée ne regardait personne hormis eux. Harry utilisait de temps à autre un peu de magie pour que les journalistes ne puissent pas les voir ou qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien et, surtout, qu'ils n'aient aucune preuve.

Harry s'évertuait aussi à convaincre Clark de ses sentiments pour Loïs. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lana et son refus de la laisser partir bien qu'elle soit avec Jason l'empêchaient de reconnaître son amour pour la belle Loïs Lane. Alors il faisait plusieurs allusions à leur possible couple, à leur façon de se conduire l'un envers l'autre.

Harry avait aussi repris ses cours de magie, mais par correspondance. Il ne voulait pas aller dans un bâtiment avec d'autre sorcier qui connaissaient tout de sa vie. Il suivait donc les cours du lycée avec ses nouveaux amis, faisait ses études magiques ensuite et passait le reste de son temps avec Lex s'il avait le temps. Il avait aussi passé son permis de conduire et l'avait réussi avec brio grâce à son amant.

En ce mardi après-midi, Harry avait laissé Chloé, Lana et Clark au Talon et se rendait chez Lex. Il s'y rendit à pied, entra dans le manoir, et se rendit dans son bureau. Il frappa à la porte et entra en entendant la voix de Lex l'inviter à entrer.

Lex était installé dans un des fauteuils installés devant la cheminée, des documents plein les mains. Il avait l'air concentré, complètement pris dans son travail, néanmoins, un sourire séducteur prit place sur son visage à la vue de son petit ami.

- Je t'ai manqué ? dit joyeusement Harry.

- Toujours ! s'exclama Lex. Et moi, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

- Hmm… fit semblant de réfléchir Harry tout en se plaçant sur ses genoux. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Lex prit le contrôle du baiser et mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Harry. À son gémissement, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant et rencontra celle de l'autre. Les documents étaient tombés au sol et les mains de Lex étaient posées sur les flancs de l'autre homme, se glissant gentiment sous son t-shirt. Harry ouvrait, quant à lui, les boutons de la chemise de Lex un à un. L'excitation de Harry devenait de plus en plus grande et il sentait que son partenaire était dans le même état.

Complètement à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Les yeux dans les yeux, Lex dit à Harry :

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi, aussi, répondit Harry.

Lex lui happa la bouche et ils reprirent leur corps à corps. Mais seulement pour être interrompu d'une manière dont ils ne s'attendaient pas.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer Lionel Luthor, le père de Lex. L'homme se stoppa en voyant son fils avec dans ses bras un jeune homme. Harry et Lex avaient mis fin au baiser en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Lex fixait son père, attendant sa réaction. Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Lex, il s'avait qui se trouvait derrière son dos et appréhendait la réaction de son amant fasse à son père, surtout que les deux hommes avaient des relations très compliquées et conflictuelles.

- Lex ! s'exclama Lionel. Si je m'attendais à te trouver dans une telle situation un jour. Dis-moi, quand as-tu changé de bord ?

- Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois, répondit Lex.

- Et si tu me présentais ton nouveau passe-temps ?

- Je ne suis pas un passe-temps ! coupa Harry en regardant Lionel Luthor pour la première fois.

- Eh, bien, eh, bien, Harry Potter, je suis heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer, jeune homme, même si j'aurais préféré vous voir dans d'autres circonstances.

- Content aussi. Et en quoi, notre position vous incommode-t-elle ? Est-ce moi ou le fait que votre fils ait soi-disant changé de bord.

- Vous ne mâchez pas vos mots. En fait, je préférerais vous prévenir que mon fils ne reste jamais longtemps avec la même personne.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Harry, père, répondit Lex. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Oh, mais, je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Maintenant, je suis venu pour que tu cesses de racheter mes entreprises pour ton propre compte.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais. J'ai des projets et je compte bien les mettre en place, expliqua Lex en se levant avec Harry.

- Je ne tolérerai pas que tu…

Lionel fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable de Harry. Ce dernier s'excusa et alla dans le couloir pour y répondre.

- Oui ?

- Harry, c'est affreux ! s'écria Chloé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Calme-toi, Chloé !

- Harry, c'est Clark, il… il a été… c'est arrivé si vite. Ils sont apparus de nulle part et… et… Harry, ils ont enlevé Clark.

- Chloé, calme-toi et dis-moi qui sont apparus ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit que tu le saurais. Ils étaient habillés bizarrement, comme s'ils avaient un siècle ou deux de retard. Harry,… je crois que c'était des sorciers.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines ils ne le laisseraient donc jamais en paix.

- Chloé, où es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis au… au Talon.

- J'arrive, attends-moi !

Il raccrocha et rentra dans le bureau. Lex et Lionel se turent et le regardèrent. Lionel avait pris place dans le fauteuil du bureau de Lex et celui-ci était debout en face de lui.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il.

- Déjà, murmura Lex.

- Je reviens dès que possible, juste un problème à régler, sourit Harry.

- Un problème ?

Ses yeux demandaient si c'était en rapport avec ses pouvoirs.

J- e vais régler ça de façon définitive, répondit très sérieusement Harry. Il est temps qu'ils me laissent vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

Sa voix était devenue dure et froide sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Je t'aime, Lex, murmura amoureusement Harry, changeant complètement de ton.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Lex. Sois prudent !

- Bien sûr.

Ils échangèrent un baiser empli de tendresse, puis se séparèrent. Harry se tourna vers Lionel et le salua avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Lionel vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son fils, quelque chose qui le fit espérer que peut-être Lex allait changer pour devenir meilleur. Son regard était empli de tendresse et d'amour pour Harry. Lionel n'aurait jamais cru que son fils unique tomberait amoureux et encore moins que la personne qui aurait pris son cœur serait un jeune homme aussi riche que lui.

- Eh, bien, je n'imaginais pas Harry Potter comme cela, s'exclama Lionel.

- Evans !

- Pardon ?

- Il a changé de nom, il s'appelle Evans, maintenant.

- Evans… le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Il me semble bien jeune.

- Il a dix-sept ans.

- Et tu en as vingt-quatre.

- Et alors ?

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'un adolescent pourra te rendre heureux ?

- Oh, il n'a peut-être que dix-sept ans, mais il est bien plus mature que tu ne le seras jamais.

- Mature ? Comment un garçon ayant grandi dans un internat pour délinquant pourrait être plus sage et mature qu'un homme ayant vécu autant de chose que moi ?

- Ce qu'il a vécu l'a énormément marqué. Bon, tu peux partir maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

- Tu fais les mauvais choix, Lex.

- Harry est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et ne compte pas le faire chanter ou le retourner contre moi, tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Je n'en avais pas t'intention.

- Au revoir, père.

Et Lionel quitta le manoir en étant sûr que le jeune Harry Evans avait changé son fils. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage. Lex de son côté pensait à ses paroles il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr que ce qu'il venait de dire à son père était vrai, Harry l'avait changé en bien et continuerait à la faire.

X

Harry arriva en quelques secondes au Talon. Chloé l'attendait dans un coin autour d'une table. Elle releva tout de suite la tête et Harry la rejoignit. Elle lui expliqua encore une fois la situation avec bien plus de détaille.

Clark et Chloé étaient au lycée, près des gradins du terrain de foot, ils étaient seuls, quand une série de pops sonores s'étaient fait entendre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient encerclés par une dizaine de personnes habillées bizarrement. Ils avaient tendu leur baguette vers eux et les avaient stupéfixés avant d'enlever Clark et de laisser Chloé comme messagère. Une fois le sort retirer Chloé était partie en direction du Talon tout en appelant Harry pour le prévenir.

Les sorciers lui donnaient rendez-vous dans la forêt aux alentours de la petite ville. Ils savaient très bien que le point faible de Harry était ses sentiments, ses liens qu'il développait pour ses amis et sa famille. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient enlevé Clark.

Harry imaginait bien la surprise de Clark à leur arrivée, sinon les sorciers n'auraient pas réussi à le toucher de quelque sort que ce soit. Clark ne s'était clairement pas attendu à son enlèvement. Il suffirait à Harry de le libérer du sort qui le retenait prisonnier pour que Clark soit sauvé avec sa vitesse et, maintenant, le fait de savoir que ces sorciers étaient des ennemis suffiraient pour qu'il ne se fasse plus prendre en otage.

- Que vas-tu faire ? le sortit de ses pensées Chloé.

- Je vais chercher Clark et je reviens.

- Mais… Attends !

Chloé ne put protester plus, Harry était déjà parti.

x

En vue de la forêt, Harry s'envola et survola la cime des arbres tout en cherchant le groupe de sorciers venus pour lui. Il les repéra assez vite ils étaient dans une clairière. Ils étaient tous là : Hermione, Ron, la famille Weasley au complet, certains membres de l'ordre du phénix, quelques aurors et même le Ministre Fudge qui avait repris son ancienne place.

Harry sentis son cœur se briser une seconde fois ils venaient pour l'arrêter, pour le voir croupir dans une cellule au fond d'Azkaban. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser vivre sa vie sans venir interférer ? Il avait fait bien plus qu'assez pour la communauté sorcières de Grande Bretagne et ils allaient le comprendre avant qu'il ne devienne réellement un mage noir comme ils le voulaient tellement.

Harry prit le temps de regarder leur position. Ils étaient tous tournés en direction de la ville pour guetter son arrivé. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et un auror entouraient Clark qui semblait ligoté et stupéfixé. Les autres s'étaient placés en demi-cercle autour d'eux avec Cornélius Fudge, Kingsley Shaklebott et le nouveau chef des aurors au centre.

Harry rebroussa chemin et descendit dans la forêt. Une fois à terre, il se dirigea vers le groupe de sorciers en marchant. Sachant déjà où ils se trouvaient, il les repéra avant qu'eux ne le repèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils le virent, ils se mirent en garde, prêt à attaquer. Harry ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité ou de la colère qu'il contenait en lui. Mais il laissait un peu de sa magie se faire sentir pour bien leur montrer qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Harry s'arrêta après avoir fait deux pas dans la clairière et leur fit face fièrement.

- Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! dit d'entrer de jeu le chef des aurors.

- Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- Pour meurtre, délit de fuite et utilisation de la magie noire. Nous vous suspectons aussi de vouloir prendre la place de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom…

- Voldemort ! coupa Harry.

- … et de faire régner la terreur sur le monde sorcier, termina l'auror comme si Harry ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Nous étions en guerre lorsque j'ai mis fin aux jours de Voldemort et je l'ai fait uniquement parce qu'une stupide prophétie disait que ça devrait se dérouler comme ça, pas parce que je le voulais. Et je ne pratique pas la magie noire.

- Votre fuite prouve le contraire, Potter ! s'exclama Fudge.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser arrêter parce que vous avez peur de ce qui est plus puissant que vous !

- Espèce de traître ! S'exclama Ron. Tu n'as jamais pu rester en place, toujours à chercher la reconnaissance et à te faire remarquer. Et maintenant, tu nies les faits, juste pour qu'on te court après.

- C'est ce que tu as toujours pensé de moi, pas vrai, Ron ? demanda ironiquement Harry. Ne dis rien ! Je m'en fiche de tout façon, j'ai refait ma vie ici et je ne vous laisserai pas contrôler encore une fois ma vie.

Harry avait atteint le seuil de contrôle de sa colère. Il en avait plus que marre de cette bande d'hypocrites tous plus obtus les uns que les autres.

Il laissa sa magie sortir totalement et, sans que les sorciers ne s'en rendent compte, libéra Clark des sorts qui le retenaient prisonniers. Ce dernier, délivré, se déplaça en super vitesse et se stoppa derrière Harry légèrement sur sa gauche.

Les deux Kryptoniens virent la surprise dans les yeux de chaque sorcier présent. Hermione se réveilla en premier et leur lança un réducto très puissant, mais Harry le dispersa d'un simple geste de la main et laissa sa magie les immobiliser totalement.

- Je vais être clair ! commença Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de régner un jour sur les sorciers, tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous me laissiez en paix. Mais je vous connais, vous ne me laisserez pas vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, alors je ferai en sorte que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

Harry se mit à réciter une incantation dans une langue inconnue des sorciers présents. Ces derniers sentirent la magie du jeune homme entrer en eux et chercher quelque chose, pour finalement se retirer en leur laissant une sensation d'enfermement.

- Je viens de poser un sceau en chacun de vous, il vous empêchera de me mettre sur le dos tous les crimes qui vous passent par la tête simplement parce que je vous gêne maintenant que la guerre est finie. Il vous empêchera aussi de me faire le moindre mal que ce soit physiquement ou moralement en me discréditant auprès des sorciers. Et, dernière fonction, le sceau se transmettra à toute personne me voulant du mal de quelque manière que ce soit si elle se trouve à moins de trente mètres de vous, empêchant ainsi vos subalternes de venir à votre place me chercher. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ! termina Harry avant de sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche.

D'un mouvement ample du poignet, il renvoya tous ces sorciers au ministère de la magie à Londres en Grande Bretagne.


	11. Chapter 11 : Bonheur

**Chapitre 11 : Bonheur**

Harry se calma et se tourna vers Clark pour lui demander :

- Est-ce que ça ?

- Je vais très bien, ils n'auraient pas pu me faire de mal, même si leur magie m'empêchait de bouger, dit Clark.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, murmura Harry. Je ne me serais pas pardonné si quelque chose de grave t'était arrivée.

- Harry, c'est bon, c'est fini et je vais bien. D'après tes explications, c'est aussi bon pour toi, tu as fait en sorte qu'ils te laissent vivre comme tu le souhaite.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement aimé leur forcer la main.

- Ils avaient tort de te poursuivre pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, et ce n'ai pas comme si tu leur avais fait du mal, ils ne pourront juste plus s'en prendre à toi.

- Tu as raison. Bon, on ferait bien de retourner en ville, j'ai laissé Chloé en plan et elle doit se faire en de ces sangs d'encre.

- Et sûrement se ronger les ongles, dit joyeusement Clark.

- Aussi, rit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En une fraction de seconde, ils arrivèrent au Talon. Chloé tournait en rond dans la ruelle derrière le café. Elle poussa un immense soupir et se jeta dans leur bras à leur arrivée. Elle était tellement soulagée que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Pour se détendre encore plus, ils allèrent tous les trois prendre un grand café au Talon.

Ils furent rejoints par Loïs qui leur expliqua son problème de clefs de voiture perdues et qu'elle avait fini par retrouver dans le fond de son casier sous une pile de livres inutiles, selon elle.

Un peu plus tard, c'est Lana et Jason qui les rejoignirent. Ils étaient une bonne équipe et tout le monde s'entendaient bien.

Harry remarqua que Clark ne regardait plus Lana de la même manière, comme s'il s'était enfin rendu compte que ses sentiments pour elle avaient changés et n'étaient plus aussi fort qu'avant. Par contre, quand il regardait Loïs son regard avait cette petite lumière qu'avaient les gens amoureux. Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant et Harry put lire dans les yeux de Clark qu'il s'était enfin ouvert à ses vrais sentiments. Harry en était plus qu'heureux son frère pourrait enfin être avec une fille parfaite pour lui.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir bassiné Clark avec ça. Pour que son frère soit heureux avec une personne qui accepterait ses origines sans problème. Lana, elle, avait déjà des idées de grandeur et Harry le sentait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait poussé Clark dans les bras de Loïs, en plus des sentiments que tous deux partageaient.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Clark de faire un pas vers Loïs pour qu'ils se mettent ensembles.

Harry quitta le groupe vers dix-huit heures pour retourner au manoir Luthor. Il transplana directement dans le hall et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lex en espérant y trouver son amant, mais il tomba sur une pièce complètement vide. Il se rendit alors dans la chambre à coucher. Elle était vide, elle aussi, mais du bruit provenant de la salle de bain indiqua à Harry où se cachait Lex.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Harry vit Lex, les yeux fermés, se prélasser dans un bain moussant. Il décida de le rejoindre et pour ce faire, il se déshabilla complètement. En tenue d'Adam, il ouvrit la porte.

- Y a-t-il une petite place pour moi, demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Harry ! s'exclama Lex en ouvrant les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il y a de la place pour toi, il y en a toujours, continua-t-il, alors que son regard laissait voir son désir pour son amant.

Harry se glissa dans l'eau et se retrouva assit sur les cuisses de son petit ami, lui faisant face. Sans un mot, Lex lui captura les lèvres pour un baisé emplis de tendresse et de passion. À bout de souffle, ils se reculèrent et Harry posa la tête dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de Lex, déposant au passage un petit baisé sur sa peau. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre le torse de son amant.

- Harry ? murmura interrogativement Lex.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Les sorciers qui veulent me voir derrière les barreaux s'en sont pris à Clark.

- Je croyais que Clark et toi étiez très puissants.

- Oui, mais j'ai la magie et Clark ne l'a pas. Un petit sort d'immobilisation et Clark ne peut plus bouger comme n'importe quel humain.

- Que s'est-il passé ? J'imagine que Clark va bien, sinon tu ne serais pas ici.

- Il va bien, nous allons bien. J'ai… j'ai en quelque sorte obligé toute personne me voulant du mal à ne pas pouvoir en faire.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai posé un sceau sur les sorciers qui étaient présent aujourd'hui. Et ce sceau se transmettra à chaque personne qui me veut du mal, si tant est qu'elle se trouve à moins de trente mètres d'une personne portant déjà un sceau.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Et sans blesser quelqu'un.

Après cette dernière phrase, ils restèrent silencieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis, Lex commença à faire courir ses doigts dans le dos de Harry, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

Harry sentait bien la virilité de son amant se dresser lentement, la sienne ne restait pas sage non plus. Alors, il commença à embrasser et à lécher la peau de son cou, tout en descendant ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui.

Lex descendit aussi une de ses mains et commença à taquiner l'anus de son amant. Quand il sentit le sexe de Harry totalement dressé, tout comme le sien, il le pénétra d'un doigt. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir à cette intrusion dans son intimité. Peu à peu, il commença à bouger des hanches. Lex ajouta un deuxième doigt et Harry l'embrassa à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue de manière sensuelle et langoureuse. Le troisième doigt entra et toucha directement ce point si sensible et tellement bon en Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un cri d'extase en mettant la tête en arrière. Lex lui lécha le cou et lui fit quelques baisés. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et le supplia :

- Prends-moi !

Lex toucha sa prostate, ce qui fit pousser un autre cri à Harry.

- S'il-te-plait…

Lex ne se fit pas prier d'avantage il retira ses doigts, prit sa verge complètement dressée, la positionna à l'entrée de son amant et le pénétra lentement, tout en poussant, en même temps que Harry, un gémissement de plaisir.

Ils restèrent sans bouger un instant, content de se sentir si proche et si bien l'un avec l'autre, puis Harry se mit à bouger légèrement des hanches, vite suivit de Lex. Harry se soulevait et se laissait retomber sur le sexe de l'homme et Lex l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements.

La pièce était rempli de leurs cris, leurs soupirs, leurs gémissement de plaisir, de luxure. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps, se répandant sur ou dans leur amant.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le corps de Lex après avoir jouit, le souffle court. Il sentait la respiration tout aussi irrégulière que la sienne de lex sur son cou.

- Lex, murmura Harry. J'ai encore envie de toi.

Lex pouffa, puis rigola plus fort.

- Moi aussi, je te veux encore.

Harry ne fit pas prier et les transplana dans la chambre tout en les séchant au passage. Lex fut légèrement surpris avant de prendre les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes. D'une poussée de ses hanches, il les retourna et se retrouva sur Harry.

Tout en continuant le baisé, il pénétra brusquement Harry sans aucune préparation, arrachant au jeune homme un cri de surprise et de plaisir. Étouffant les bruits de son amant, Lex continua d'embrasser la bouche si tentante de Harry. Il prit la verge dure de son amant dans sa main et commença à la masturber tout en faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide dans ce fourreau de chère fait pour lui.

Harry, au bord de l'extase, cria le prénom de l'homme de sa vie tout en atteignant le sommet du plaisir. Lex fit deux derniers allers retours et se déversa encore une fois dans l'antre de son homme.

Après s'être proclamé leur amour, ils remirent le couvert et firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Harry s'endormit heureux et rassuré. Il avait une famille aimante avec un frère génial, un petit ami et amant attentionné et passionné et il avait mis fin à la poursuite et aux accusations que les sorciers lui faisaient.

Une nouvelle vie venait de commencer.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fiction. je suis désolée si vous vous attentiez à plus, mais j'ai écrit cette fiction dans un moment où j'étais très fortement malade et, une fois l'avoir terminée, elle me plaisait comme elle était.**

**Sinon, je remercie à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit durant cette publication et je souhaite que beaucoup d'autres lise ma fiction.**

**Merci.**

**NéFy Snow**


End file.
